Into the Void
by LostHero171
Summary: Hannah has traveled anywhere and everywhere, but she has never found a head sitting on the stairs to an apartment complex, nor has she seen wolves who look like men, three foot tall toads, or fairytale characters walking around in the middle of New York City. Better yet, she has never lived with these characters either. Oh well, there's a first time for everything.
1. Chapter 1: I've Been Places

**This story was inspired by Zeitgeist84, who wrote a chapter for his story that contained the idea of the void.**

**Odd start to a story, I know, but I thought I should give credit to the author who gave me the idea. By the way, that was kind of a spoiler.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: I've Been Places <strong>

**First Person P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes. It was nighttime, but there were so many artificial lights that you couldn't see the stars**. **I could tell I was on a roof. It was a flat concrete one, and I could see a green metal door that I assumed led to a set of stairs. By my guess, I was standing on top of an apartment complex.

I sat down against the door and took in a deep breath, then gagged as the polluted air entered my nose. It smelled horrible, like car exhaust, garbage, and sewage all in one. It wasn't a great combo.

_I wonder where I am this time, _I thought. _As well as who I am. _I had been in all sorts of places, and in each one I had looked and acted differently. My features and personality changed when I went to a new place. Sometimes, my old personalities would leave a bit of themselves behind, mixing with the new one I had obtained and making for some odd reactions to certain situations. They would all fade away eventually, though. I would still remember them after they had faded, and sometimes they shaped my next..._form, _I guess.

No matter where I went, I always kept the same name, Hannah. I never thought up a last name, due to the fact that my story almost always stayed the same. I was an orphan, unless I popped up in the middle of a family. Those places were sometimes pretty fun.

I decided I had been sitting on the roof long enough, so I stood and started walking towards the edge. I froze when I heard two voices, loud and angry. They seemed to be having a conversation that depended an grunts and yells for communication, since that's all they did. I think they were fighting. After a few minutes, there was silence. I began walking towards the edge of the roof again, and this time I reached my destination.

Suddenly, a gruff voice spoke out. "Hey! What did I say?" I heard no answer from the second voice. The same voice spoke again. "I said, if you can't be nice, you wait outside!"

Suddenly, I heard a loud crash and a yell. There was a metal _clang,_ and then I could hear glass shatter. Looking over the edge of the roof, I could see a man laying on top of a demolished yellow car, unconscious it seemed. I was surprised the car's alarm hadn't gone off.

A figure ran out into the street, and I almost yelped at what I saw when he entered the light of the street lamp. He was a _toad._ He was_ a giant toad. _Holy crap. The man on the car sat up and looked ahead and into the street. I followed his gaze with widened eyes and saw another man unconscious on the side of the road. It had to have been a fight.

The man on the car looked to his side, and, seemingly unsurprised by the three foot toad, said, "Hey Toad." The toad's response was, "My car." Poor guy.

The two started a conversation then. "Yeah, gimme a second," said the man. "Oh no, by all means, take your time," Toad said, crossing his arms. "Can I get you anything? Pillow perhaps?" The man looked back at the guy in the street, then back to Toad. "Sorry about the car...we ended up going out the window. Couldn't be avoided," he said.

_Yes it could've. _I thought. The toad uncrossed his arms, his angry gaze softening slightly. "I can't be mad at you...I called you...and you came to help...I just can't be mad," he answered. Then, his gazed hardened again and he crossed his arms once more. "But even when you help, things end up more messed up than when they started."

The man laid his head back down on the car and closed his eyes. The toad looked to his side, and once again I followed someone else's gaze. I gasped. The man who had been lying next to the sidewalk was standing over the car, looking angry. "Well at least you're not fucking dead," Toad said, glaring at the man.

I winced as the man from the street dragged the second guy off of the car and then slammed him into the sign he had been next to not long ago. My mouth hung open as the guy started to choke the man who was pressed up against the sign, but somehow my jaw dropped down even lower as the sign guy pressed hard against his attacker's jaw. I flinched as a loud _crack _made itself heard.

I seemed like the flinchy type so far.

"I know you're fucking in there, wolf!" Despite the fact that the bald dude was about to kill some other guy, I couldn't help but shake my head at his language. I sure had my priorities straight.

I started thinking of this one place I had been to. I had lived on the street with a bunch of bums, and boy did they love to cuss. One of my favorite people I had met so far came out of those bums. His name was Toby.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a growl. It sounded pretty freakin' scary. It sounded like a feral animal, one that was ready to bite your face off. It was like one of those jump-scares in horror games. Loud and creepy, coming out of nowhere, standing out from all other sounds and making the hair on the back of your neck stand on end. It really scared me.

My ears told me the sound had come from my left, so my eyes followed their directions. My breath caught in my throat at the scene. I have no words for what I saw, other than 'Oh my God.'

The man who was against the sign had changed slightly. Nothing big, except for the glowing yellow eyes and sharp teeth. Again, nothing huge.

The he next surprise came from behind. A woman with black hair and who was covered in bruises picked up the axe that lay not far away from the fight. She didn't even hesitate to think about the possible charges of murder before she slammed the axe into the back of bald dude's head.

_These people don't seem to have trouble keeping the peace, _I though. This could be said sarcastically or seriously depending on how you looked at it. After all, she did stop the fight. The man who had gotten the axe stuck in his brain swayed a bit, then fell face first onto the asphalt of the street where he had been just moments before.

Sign guy stood up and shook his head. I wondered, just for a second, if I had been seeing things when I saw his eyes turn yellow. The thought was gone before I could even truly process it. Not really because I trusted my eyes, but because the guy with an axe in his head was trying to crawl away.

_Dang, _I thought. _He's a tough one. _The girl walked over and mashed her foot against the handle of the axe, twisting it into his skull. "The guy's having a bad day," spoke the only standing man. With a flop, axe man fell back to the ground. This time, I had trouble believing he would stay there. "That makes two of us," the woman replied after he had fallen.

At least the other man had some manners. "Thanks," he said. The woman looked in his direction, then back at the man lying in the street. "Don't mention it," she responded.

_Seriously, don't mention it, _I thought. _She could be arrested. _I was being completely serious.

The woman bent down and began searching the fallen man's pockets. "Are you alright?" she asked. "I mean...the eyes...and the teeth...you aren't supposed to do that are you?" The man shook his head. "Not if I can help it," he answered.

I wasn't imagining it, then. It was real.

"I'm just getting what he owes me," the woman said, gesturing to the unconscious man. The conscious man said nothing. Pulling her hand out the pocket of the man in the street, she opened her hand to reveal a few coins and what looked to be a gum wrapper.

"Great," she said, throwing the coins on the ground angrily. She stalked away, digging in her purse for something. Behind her, the man began to pull the axe out of the other man's head, not at all trying to be gentle. After he had successfully removed the object, he threw it to the curb like a sack of garbage. It rattled a bit on the concrete.

Looking at the woman as she walked down the sidewalk, I noticed Toad was nowhere to be seen. _He must've gone back inside, _I thought. As the woman walked, she tried to light a cigarette, but her lighter was a piece of crap. The man walked over next to her, then handed her a pack of matches. "Thanks," she said as she took them.

The he man stared at her for a while, then said, "Who do you work for, really?" The woman was silent for a moment, the she laid back against the wall and sighed. "These lips are sealed...sorry," she said. She sounded sad. I wondered why, but I didn't get time to think about it much, because the woman began to speak once more. "Hey, do you like my ribbon?" she asked. The man showed a hint of a smile. "Beautiful," he answered. "Thank you," she said. Once again, she sounded sad, or maybe...troubled?

"I feel like we've met before," the man said. The woman flicked the ash off her cigarette, then said, "We might have. It seems like we all knew each other, at one point anyway." The man was silent. He turned around, and swore when he saw that the other man was missing from his spot, a pool of blood where he had once been. _Really?! _I thought. _What will it take to keep that guy down?_

The man turned, getting ready to walk off to find the other dude, but the lady grabbed his arm. "Stop. We don't have to make this anymore of a thing than it already is," she said. "This isn't just about you, this is about Fabletown. We can't have him running around the city in the state he's in," the man responded. The woman dropped his arm. "Good. I was starting to worry that this was all about me," she said. The man shook his head. "That's not what I mean," he said.

Looking around, I spotted the runaway man behind the sign that he had smashed the other man into, but I wasn't about to yell out his location. I wasn't stupid.

"How much was that he owed ya?" the non-hiding man asked. The woman turned. "A hundred..." she said. She turned back away from him. "And I'm guessing it'd be bad for you to show up empty handed?" the man continued, now turning completely around to face her. "I'll be fine," she said, smiling at him. "I wish I could help," the man said, scratching the back of his head. "It's okay, I'll be fine. Really," the woman assured him. The two were silent after that.

"You got me out of a bad situation back there, so thanks," the woman spoke up. "I'm still gonna need a statement," the man said. _A statement? Is he a cop or something? _I thought from my perch on the roof. "I have to go...drop off what I have," the woman said. "Meet me back at my office, then," the man offered. "It's a little too late for an office visit, Sheriff. I'll swing by your apartment instead," the woman answered.

_Okay, so he is related to the police. All of this seems a little odd, though. _I thought.

"How do you know where-" the man started, only to be cut of by the woman. "You live in the smallest apartment in The Woodlands. Everyone knows that," she said, smiling. "Good to know," the man said. The woman changed the subject. "You should get cleaned up, you look like shit," she said. "And I don't use that term lightly." The man raised his eyebrows. "That's a little harsh," he said. "I tell it like it is," the woman responded.

I thought they would say their goodbyes right around then, but the lady surprised me. "Hey," she started. "I need to tell you something." The man just looked at her and asked, "What is it?"

The woman leaned in close to his ear and whispered something. Somehow, I was able to make it out. "You're not as bad as everyone says you are."

The lady then kissed him on the cheek with her busted lips, and I had to try so hard not to giggle like a schoolgirl. As she walked away, the man watched her go. Suddenly, the woman waved behind her and said, "See you around...Wolf."

_Wolf? _I looked at the man who's eyes had turned yellow. He was just watching the woman walk down the street. I began to think something along the lines of werewolf, but quickly dismissed the idea. I wasn't going to start believing in urban legends yet. _It's probably just a nickname, _I thought.

After the woman had turned the corner, the man turned around to face the opposite direction. He took out a pack of cigarettes and popped one in his mouth. When he lit it, an awesome thought came to mind.

_I've been to many places, but this place is going to be the most interesting._

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? This story is focused around the idea of the void, something that will be explained soon enough. The basic gist of the void, though, is that it is the space between the living and wherever you go when you die. I don't plan on making this a story that focuses on religious stuff, more or less just what could happen when you play in the void. Sorta. <strong>

**By the way, I don't really like to cuss in the stories I write, something that you basically have to do to write a believable TWAU story. I'll do what I can with that.**

**Please leave a review to tell me how I'm doing so far, or if you like the story. Criticism is welcome. **

**Until the next chapter, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Too Close for Comfort

**Hi! I just wanted to say this right now, because it's been nagging me. The tic-tac picture was all I had. I was thinking about drawing a cover, but then I realized that I didn't want the cover of a story that I took very seriously to be a bunch of stick figure drawings. Okay, the end.**

**Responses:**

**To chares: Hannah will be in all of the episodes. I planned to make this story span out across all of The Wolf Among Us storyline. I'll explain this in more detail at the bottom of the story if you have any more questions. By the way, thanks for reviewing!**

**To FineChyna: Thanks for the kind words! As for the cussing thing, I'll have to try that. Thanks for the advice, as well as the review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Too Close for Comfort<strong>

I watched from the roof as the man smoked his cigarette. I hated the smell of it. It smelled like...I don't even know, just something nasty. Cigarettes had their own, _unique_ smell.

The smell didn't bother me long, though, because a question came to mind. What should I do when he leaves? Should I follow him? It would be kinda fun. I could just feel it in my bones that he was different. This place was special, and all I needed to do to make this place one of the best ones I had ever been to, was follow him.

Or should I just wander around this place? Sure, this guy was different, but he was also dangerous. I remembered how he had broken a man's jaw, busted through a second story wall and onto a car, and just watched as a woman smashed an axe into another human's skull, all in about fifteen minutes.

And who could forget his eyes?

Yes he was dangerous, but he seemed like fun. Sadistic fun, but fun all the same. Who knows? He might not be like that all he time. Hopefully, anyway.

I made up my mind in about two seconds. I was going to follow him. As he dropped his cigarette on the sidewalk and put it out, I began the descent down from the roof. Since I wouldn't have time to go down the stairs if I was going to follow him, I decided to climb down onto the dumpsters that were in the alley that was behind the complex.

As I started down, I had to hold back a yelp as my foot slipped off of the rain gutter, almost sending me plummeting onto the dumpster. Thankfully, I grabbed the edge of the roof just before my feet hit the lid, as well as before I made any loud noises. Heart hammering in my chest, I slowly made my way down the and onto the dumpster. I got down onto the ground, breathing hard. I had just scared the crap outta myself.

I guess I hadn't been quiet enough, because I heard footsteps echoing at my side, getting closer. Searching desperately for a place to hide, I finally decided to just go around the corner, because _who_ on Earth would think to look there? I could only pray that he wouldn't care to look for the source of the noise, or just be dumb enough to not look around the corner.

I held my breath as I heard him walk closer, probably to where I had stood just seconds ago, maybe looking around the alley. Just as I thought I was going to pass out from not getting enough oxygen, he walked away. I held my breath for a few more seconds, then let out a shaky breath. Trying to be quiet still, I barely took in any air or let any out. I decided I was going to walk around the corner to where the man had been smoking to try and convince him I hadn't been the one in the alley.

I slowly started walking around the building. The more I walked the less afraid I became. By the time I got to the corner, I was walking at a normal pace, only slightly afraid. I turned and walked past the doors, noticing that the man was back in front of them, smoking again.

I felt his eyes burn into my neck as I passed him, and I kinda felt like I should just run away, but somehow I just waked along. I had second thoughts about following him, but I shook them off.

_This will be fun, _I told myself. I had to think that thought for a while to convince myself.

When I had gotten to the end of the street, I noticed that I had a jacket on. Curious to see what other clothes I had gotten, I walked into another alley near the next street corner. Pulling my shirt out from my body, I saw that it was black with white words on the front. I couldn't read them, they were upside down from my point of view. The jacket was white, and my shoes were a dark color, but it there wasn't enough light to tell if they were blue or black. They looked like Chuck Taylors. My pants were regular jeans, and they were nice and comfy.

I heard footsteps heading towards the alley, and so I walked through it and started walking on the opposite side of the building. I tried to walk slower than him, and every once in a while I would look through alleys and around street corners to make sure I stayed on his trail. When he walked, I stayed in tune or tempo, it felt like, because he walked like he was in a marching band. He didn't stomp as he walked, he just kept a steady pace. It was kinda like a metronome.

Finally, he stopped in front of another apartment complex, one that seemed a little better than the one he had just left. As he pushed the gate open and went inside, I snuck closer to the building. When I got to the gate, I froze. The man had stopped, and now he just stood and stared at a patch of trees. If I hadn't noticed him, I probably would've walked through the gate and right into him.

I ducked back behind the wall as he began to speak. "Come on out," he said. I stayed still. He remained quiet, and I thought that he knew where I was, so I began to move back towards the gate. Before I could step out in front of it, though, I heard another voice.

"All right, all right," it spoke. It sounded like a girl. "Hello, Bigby, she continued. _So that's his name, _I thought.

"I wasn't expecting anyone," she said, and I pictured her shrugging as she did so. "I know this looks a little odd, but I have a very good reason for being out here." I heard Bigby speak next. "Why did you hide?" he asked. The girl was silent. "Well, I didn't know who it was, and you can't be too careful these days," she finally answered. _That's true,_ I agreed.

Bigby must've agreed too, because he said, "No, you can't." It was quiet again, then the woman whispered, "Dammit, I'm late." I heard the click of heels come my way, and once again I had to run and hide.

"Please, Bigby," the woman started. "I don't tell Beast that you saw me." _Beast? Now that's a new one, _I heard myself think. "He worries too much as it is, and it'd just make my whole life a lot more simple," she continued. "Please, just promise me you won't tell him."

"I promise," Bigby sighed. He sounded like he knew that he was making a mistake. "Thank you," the woman said. I heard the gate creak open and I peeked my head around the corner. The woman was pretty, with long blond hair and what I think were blue eyes.

Before the gate closed, she started talking again. "Thanks Bigby. I will explain all of this later, but right now I've got to go," she said. She walked out all the way and the gate shut loudly behind her. I watched as she walked as fast as she could down the street, and really it wasn't that fast thanks to her heels. They probably hurt like heck.

I leaned against the wall, wondering what to do next. I couldn't just walk inside, I would be caught. I heard the gate open again and stiffened, but I heard the footsteps fade away. I decided I was gonna stay by the wall, just for a little while, and think of what to do next.

I mean, who doesn't like a nice, soft, and comfy brick wall? And who doesn't like not getting their face punched in by a the guy you're trying to stalk? Not me, of course.

* * *

><p><strong>How did I do? I hope I did well, considering I had to use dialogue from the game. I have trouble with keeping characters in, well, character. I decided to use the dialogue and actions from the game for just a bit longer to get a feel for everyone's personality. <strong>

**Onto how this story will be written (this is for you chares), I planned to add Hannah to the game's storyline. This will offer choices that weren't part of the original gameplay, as well as add in new parts to the story that I make up. This is how I planned to make the story a little more interesting, yet still follow the basic plot just a bit.**

**Remember, any type of review is welcome. I would love to know what you think of the story, or learn of ways I could improve. As for questions, I will respond the best I can at the beginning of the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Lose Your Head

**This is the final update for a little bit. I had already planned and written out the last two chapters, and that's why they came out in a row. Now, I've got to go back to the drawing board, and boy do I have plans. By the way, I'm sorry about the title, I just couldn't resist.**

**Responses:**

**To Zeitgeist84: I am SO sorry! I guess since I had never really seen any confirmation of anything, I just assumed you were a girl. Again, so sorry! On a less embarrassing note, I want to thank you, because your awesome story gave me the idea for this one, and trust me, I have plans for the void. Thanks for the review! P.S. The answer to the last question is no, I just assumed things...**

**To FineChyna: Yeah, it would probably hurt...bad. Really bad. I'm glad that you're glad that I updated. Thanks for the review!**

**To chares: You're welcome. I think you would enjoy the story more if you understood it, so I really wanted to make it clear how this will all play out. It also makes me happy that you think I'm doing well with this story. Thanks for the nice review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Don't Lose Your Head<strong>

As I sat by the wall, I began to think about how this place would affect me. If a place I went to was during some important event in history, or just plain weird, it would affect me in a different way than a normal place.

A good example was when I popped up in the middle of the Civil War. I was an African-American during the time, and I saw things from an interesting point of view. Because of who I became, the war wasn't just a history lesson that I had learned, it was an experience that changed how I looked at the whole thing. I felt more strongly about it, and actually became slightly braver than I had started out as. Though the person I had been during that time faded a long time ago, the memories didn't. They never would.

This place was like that. Something was different here, and that would make me different too. How I would become different was another question. I didn't really know what was different here, all I knew was that is wasn't normal. Truly, I was slightly scared. Being here was like knowing that there was a deadly disease going around, but you didn't know if you had that disease or if you just had a cold.

I wasn't going to worry about all of that now, though. I had to figure out how to even get inside the place without getting seen. Even if I managed to do that, I would still have to find a way to...I don't even know what I planned to do.

I decided that I was just going to sit here and think, which in reality meant I was going to take a nap. The problem with my plan? I couldn't sleep. What if a Bigby walked out here? He would recognize me, and then probably question me. I didn't think I could come up with a good enough lie to explain why I was asleep in front of his apartment complex, unless he would believe that I was a homeless bum who was only twelve.

Then again, I might just be overreacting. Why on Earth would Bigby try so hard to remember some chick that walked past him? This was a city! He probably passed hundreds of people a day on the streets! What about the woman coming to these apartments sometime soon, though? She hadn't seen me, but she might mention me to him. I was a random girl sleeping outside of his home. I would look like a crazy person to anyone who walked by.

I was snapped out of my thoughts, twice in one night, by someone speaking. I could barely make anything out, but shortly after, I heard something rattle. It sounded lIke when you hit a chain-link fence, except it was slightly lower in pitch.

Deciding to look for the cause of the noise, I walked to the gate of the complex. Looking through the bars, I saw a shadow disappear around a corner. Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the gate, its loud creak making me bite my tongue out of nervousness.

I saw a lump of something on the steps and, stepping closer, realized what it was. I stepped back. My legs began to shake, and the air didn't have enough oxygen in it. I felt like I was going to puke. I felt like...I felt like...nothing.

I relaxed. It's_ not a head. It's just some joke that a teenaged idiot is trying to pull, _I told myself. I let out a shaky laugh. "Just a joke," I chuckled. But when my breathing didn't slow, and blood began to seep from the head, I knew. This was no joke.

I stepped closer. Then closer. Then closer still. The head didn't move. It didn't fade. It stayed on the steps, unblinking. The eyes, they were too much. They were just empty and pale. No light. No life. They were just like glass marbles, reflecting light, but having none of their own.

It took me a second, but I recognized the face. The black hair, the bruises. No ribbon anymore, just a head. it was the woman from the fight. This was the woman who was supposed to meet Bigby right about now. She showed up, at least.

I wondered who would do this, as well as why. Maybe she because she didn't have all of the money she was supposed to have? This was a city after all, and I knew that gangs were practically everywhere on Earth. Why not here? Maybe she owed a gang money. This wasn't a normal shoot and run kind of deal, though. Someone had taken the time to actually place her on the steps, like they wanted people to see her.

_I think this place is different, and then a head shows up out of nowhere. Very different, all right, _I thought. This place just showed me that, yes, it was different, but it would most likely hurt me. It wasn't friendly, is what it just told me, and I understood the message well.

Taking a few shaky steps forward, I slowly bent down and closed her eyes. I wish I could say I did it because she looked more peaceful that way, but it was really because her eyes were creeping me out. I liked them shut, and whatever the reason I had done it for, I bet you the woman appreciated it.

I couldn't help but stare at the head. It hadn't been long ago that this girl was walking and breathing. She had been alive, but now she was just a shell. Tears began to fall down my face, but not just because these thoughts saddened me. I was crying because I was afraid. I felt so helpless. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't pick her up and move her. I couldn't run inside and ask for help. Or could I?

Sure, I would be caught. No more stalking. I would probably be thrown into a chair to wait while police did something with the head, and everyone would just stare at me and ask me questions. I didn't really want to ask the people inside the building for anything, but I didn't want to let this head sit there. I didn't want to let _her_ there. I didn't want herlay sloppily on the stone steps until someone else walked by. I wanted her to be buried, or whatever action was the right thing to do. I guess I wanted her to be happy.

I stepped over the woman's head and onto the third step. When I reached the glass doors, I hesitated to go in. I didn't want to go in. I would have to admit I had been following Bigby, and that would probably lead to me spilling out facts about myself. I couldn't go inside. I just couldn't.

Taking a step back, I looked at the tall building. I wondered how many people like Bigby were in there. There were so many floors, and each floor contained so many rooms. I looked back at the woman on the steps. Had she lived here too?

I walked back down the steps and out the gate. Its creak didn't scare me this time. I didn't care how loud it was. I wanted someone to come out here, to find the murdered woman by the door. I wanted them to _do _something. I didn't know what, though. Something I couldn't do, I guess.

But as I stared at the head, I found it harder and harder to take the steps away from the gate. I felt guilty for just letting her sit there, staying unnoticed for who knows how long. I kept arguing with myself. Leave her is what one part of me screamed, but the other part told me to help. _Help how? _I asked myself. My mind was silent.

I jumped when someone behind me whispered, "Oh my God!" I turned around to face a woman. A woman with black hair, blue eyes, and blood-red lips. A woman with skin as white as snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha-ha! Cliff hanger! Sorta anyway. Please feel free to leave me a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, or if you can think of any ways that I could improve the story. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4: I Can't Forget

**Hi! In this chapter, I decided to explain a few things about the void. This is just my take on things, or stuff I've made up. I'm pretty sure that there are people out there that study or research the void, so that's why I'm saying that.**

**Responses:**

**To FineChyna: Umm, sorry? I just didn't want my OC to have a dent in her face... ****Ignoring the fact that you're disappointed that Hannah didn't get hurt, I'm glad you were looking forward to this chapter!**

**To chares: I'm glad you liked my slightly messed up pun! Glad you think that 3 was a good chapter too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: I Can't Forget<strong>

As I sat in one of the two chairs that was in front of the desk, I couldn't help but wonder what they planned to do to me. I knew I wasn't supposed to have seen the poor woman's head on the steps, but it wasn't my fault that I wasn't blind.

After the woman who had found me had grabbed a jacket to cover the head with, she had rushed me inside an elevator. When we had had arrived on whatever floor this room was on, she took me inside and told me to have a seat. She then hurried out the door, and she still wasn't back.

As I looked around the room, I was amazed by what I saw. It seemed that every corner was filled with something other than dust. To my side, there was a human-sized mirror and genie lamp, and in front of me loomed dozens of shelves, all of which were lined with hundreds of books. Behind the shelves, the was what looked to be a giant tree, as well as a suit of armor just hanging by a rope. I prayed it was empty.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and in came the woman. Behind her, Bigby came in, smoking a cigarette. My head and eyes followed them as they walked towards me, and I shrank back as Bigby's gaze met mine. He didn't look happy.

I watched as the woman sat down in front of me, Bigby at her side. "I believe that we should get formalities out of the way before we continue," the woman said. "My name is Snow White, and this man here is Bigby Wolf."

I was silent. I stared at my hands, then looked back up. "My name is Hannah," I said, barely more than a whisper. I felt shy around these people, as well as slightly guilty. I had followed Bigby here, so I didn't feel exactly like an angel. It felt wrong as I had walked behind him, and now that I had been caught, it felt ten times worse.

"Well then, Hannah, you are probably wondering why you are in this room," Snow White said. I nodded. "That's what we are about to explain," Snow said. "Starting with this, you weren't supposed to know about this place."

I looked up. "Why am in here then?" I asked. Snow looked somber for a moment, then her face became a mask once more. "You saw that woman's head," she started. "You more than likely would have told someone outside of this community, and we can't have that happen."

"We need to keep this place hidden, and if you or someone else draws attention to it, our way of life could be at risk," Snow said. "That's why we brought you into this office. We have to make sure you don't tell anyone."

I felt confused. "Okay, I won't tell anyone," I said. Snow shook her head. "It's not that simple," she said. "We have to erase any memory of this place from your mind, just to make sure you don't tell."

"How are you able to do that?" I asked. Snow looked at Bigby. "We have our methods," she answered. "All you need to do is wait here." I looked at the two people before me. I didn't care how they tried to do it, I knew of one problem that they would face no matter what.

"I can't forget," I said. It wasn't a plea. I wasn't asking to remember. I was unable to forget anything, it had always been that way. "We understand if you are hesitant to do this, but I'm afraid that we can't allow you to remember what you saw here," Snow said.

I shook my head. "I'm not hesitant," I said. "I am just unable to forget _anything._" Snow just looked at me, her face still a mask. "Our methods haven't failed us yet," she replied. "I have good faith that they will work."

"Okay," I said. I didn't believe they would. If they did, then it was a first. I wasn't kidding. I could never forget. Snow stood up and smoothed her skirt. "I will be leaving you in the capable hands of Mr. Wolf here," she said. "I will be back shortly."

As Snow walked out the door, I couldn't help but go over the rules in my head. The rules of the Void. I guess they weren't really _rules,_ they were just things that always happened. I couldn't really defy them, and there weren't really any consequences if I managed to. They just happened, and they didn't bother me, so I just went along with them.

_1. When you leave a place, time is reset. If you ever come back, anything you have done will be gone._

_2. You can only choose you destination if you have been to that place or time period before. It will picked at random otherwise._

_3. You will always remember everything you have done, every place you have been to, and every lesson you have learned. Nothing can make you forget._

_4. Everywhere you go, you will look different. You can never look the same as you did somewhere else._

_5. Only tell people about the Void if you trust them completely, or if you have to. Not always in effect._

_6. Where you end up can affect how you look, as well as what or who you are. Ex: Great Depression can cause you to be a rarity of the time, such as rich person, or a common Hooverville resident._

These were the ones I could think of off the top of my head, but I think that there were only a few that I missed. I wondered what would happen when I didn't forget what I saw. What would they do to me?

I looked at Bigby. "What happens if I don't forget?" I asked. He looked back at me. "You'll forget, end of story," he answered. "But what if I don't? What will you do?" I pestered. Bigby sighed. "There are many ways to make you forget all this," he said, gesturing around the room. "If they don't work, we have to figure something out. They've never _not _worked."

_Prepare to be surprised, _I thought. I was quiet after that. Then, I formed a question. "Who was that woman?" I asked quietly. Bigby looked down. "We don't know yet," he replied. "How do you know that she was one of you?" I asked. "You asked a lot of questions," Bigby said. "So I expect a lot of answers," I replied. " Bigby rubbed his face with his hand. "We just know," he said. As his cigarette burned out, he cursed. "Shit."

"Okay then," I said. I could tell he wasn't going to tell me much.

A few minutes went by, all of them in silence. Finally, Snow came through the door, now carrying a small glass bottled with a stopper in the top. The liquid inside looked disgusting. It was a dark green, and it looked more like a solid than a liquid.

Snow pulled the stopper out and handed me the bottle. "Drink this, please," she said. I took the bottle from her hands. The liquid inside was making the bottle warm. I looked timidly at Snow and Bigby. Would the rules stay firm?

"Don't worry," Snow said. "You'll be fine. I've been told it taste like lettuce."

"Odd choice of flavoring," I said. I then put the bottle to my mouth and downed the whole thing. At first, there was nothing. Then, my whole body burned. It felt as painfully cold one second, the burning hot the next. The feeling raced up my spine as I screamed and fell to the ground. When the feeling reached my head though, it changed.

It felt like my brain was fighting with itself. I panted and began to shake as my head pounded, though not painfully. It felt like I was trying to run a marathon, and not walk at all. I was physically exhausted, my brain starting to feel like putty. It seemed never ending, and yet I didn't get tired enough to pass out. My eyes felt like weights, and I didn't have the energy to scream anymore, but somehow I held on.

Slowly, the feeling faded. I was left panting on the floor, now spread out on my back. My cheats heaved as I breathed the words, "I told you so." After a few minutes, I sat up. I said it louder this time. "I told you I couldn't forget."

The two people in front of me just looked at me. Snow's face was troubled, and Bigby looked like this was going to ruin his night.

I couldn't help but feel satisfied that I had become a problem.

* * *

><p><strong>The End. Of the chapter, anyway. I wanted to start making the story go off canon, but not by much. After all, if Hannah had forgotten, the what would be different? That's why I liked the idea of the Void. I get to play around with it to make my story happen.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5:Talking Pigs and Sacred Chairs

**Okay, here we go! In this chapter I plan to just introduce more of the characters, as well as get the story started up a bit more. Okay, nothing else to say. **

**Responses: **

**To FineChyna: Don't worry, I was just joking. I can see why you couldn't tell, though. It's hard to type sarcasm. As for the second part of the review, I have to answer that in a way you might not expect. I don't know. I'm still trying to develop Hannah's character. I can probably say that she would be scared out of her mind to fight Bigby, though. For the final part of the review, I have to thank you. That's is exactly what I wanted people to visualize.**

**To chares: You're welcome. I wanted to explain it a little bit so some parts of the next chapters will make more sense.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Talking Pigs and Sacred Chairs<strong>

It seemed like these people had every magical item from the Harry Potter books hidden away in some cabinet somewhere. They had tried bags of dust, candles, whistles, more lettuce flavored drinks, and even some kind of tree root, all to try and make me forget what I had seen. It was just weird.

It was also exhausting. My brain felt like clay, my body felt like a sandbag, and no matter how long of a break I had in between their _methods,_ I couldn't stop panting. I felt like I had run fifty miles and taken the SATs at the same time.

Finally, when Snow came through the door again, her hands were empty. "There's nothing left," she sighed. "We've tried them all." I would've offered a big _I told you so_ right about then, but my tongue felt like rubber, so I was silent.

"There's got to be something left," Bigby said. "Are you sure we tried them all?" Snow nodded, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Yes, I'm sure," she answered. "I told the witches to notify me if they thought of anything else, but I don't think they will."

"Shit, Crane's not going to leave us alone on this one," Bigby complained. "I bet you're right on that one," Snow said. The two looked at me. I had stayed on the floor after the third attempt to erase my memory. I looked back at them, my arms limp at my sides.

"What do we do with her, then?" Bigby asked. Snow shook her head. "I guess we keep her here," she answered. I looked down at the floor. They really needed to mop. I was kinda excited that I would be able to stay here, but I was also nervous. I didn't really know how this would work. There had to be rules, and I probably wouldn't like them at all.

"I hate to asked this, but will you watch her for a little while?" Snow asked, her eyes begging slightly. "I'll come get her after a while." Bigby shook his head no. "I'm not good with kids," he replied. "I can take care of myself," I said. "I don't care where I go, but I don't need a babysitter."

"I'm sorry to say this, but you do," Snow said. "We can't have you running off." I sighed. "Okay," I said. "But can I get a book?" Snow and Bigby looked confused. "A book?" Snow asked. "Why?" I pointed towards Bigby. "Because I have a strong feeling that if I go with him, I will get extremely bored, and therefore, on his nerves," I explained.

* * *

><p>I guess I made a good point, because as I walked into Bigby's apartment, I was holding a book. As Bigby went to turn on a fan, I took a look around. That woman had been right, this apartment <em>was <em>small.

The kitchen was basically just a sink and a fridge, the dining room was just a table by the door, and there was a pig in the only chair that was in the whole thing.

"Why is there a pig in that chair?" I asked. I didn't feel like I needed to point. Bigby looked at the chair and sighed. "Shit," he said. He went over and poked the pig, making it move just a bit. The pig snorted, then open its eyes. "Oh, hey Bigby," it said.

My eyes widened. "Ummm," was all I could say. The pig looked over at me. "What's with the mundy?" he asked groggily. "We couldn't wipe her memory, so she staying here until we know what to do with her," Bigby replied. "That's a new one," the pig said. He looked back at Bigby. "I've never heard of a mundy that couldn't have their memory erased."

I was silent. "Yeah, she's stubborn," Bigby said, casting me a sideways glance. "You need to move, Colin," he said after a second of silence. "What is it with you and this chair?" asked the pig named Colin. "It's where I sleep," Bigby said. "You need to get a bed," Colin replied, but he got out of the chair.

Colin laid down by the T.V. and Bigby in his sacred blue chair, so I chose the corner by the window. I opened my book and began to read. I didn't read the title. I didn't read it because I had made a game up. As I read the story, I would try to guess the title, or just make my own. At the end of the story, I would finally look at the title and see how close I had gotten.

**The story:**

The story started out with a servant who I guess was starting an adventure of something. He came across a poor man, and being kind-hearted as he was, gave him his only money, three coins. The poor man granted the servant three wishes to thank him, one for each coin. The servant wished for a fiddle, a gun, and for the first favor he asked to be granted no matter what.

The story continued by bringing in a thief, one who was wishing for the bird that sat in the tree above him. The servant shot the bird down, and that's when things got interesting. He believed the thief had stolen the bag of gold he carried, and so he asked for it. When the thief refused, the servant played his fiddle. The thief couldn't help but dance, so he danced and danced, right into a patch of thorns.

After being scratched and pricked to the point where blood was dripping from his wounds, the thief gave up his bag of gold, and so the servant went on his merry way. The thief was mad though, so he went and told a judge that he had been robbed by the servant, and so they searched for him.

When they found the servant, he was sentenced to hang, even though he had told what had really happened. Before he could be hanged, he asked the judge if he could play his fiddle, and the judge could not refuse, thanks to the wish that the servant had been granted.

Anyone who walked by began to dance. Soon, the gallows were filled with dancing people, all clunking heads. The judge said that he would not hang the servant, but only if he stopped playing his fiddle. The servant agreed, and went over to the thief, threatening to play again if he didn't tell the truth.

When the thief confessed the he had stolen the gold, he was hanged.

* * *

><p><em>Wonderful story, <em>I thought sarcastically. When I flipped the book over, I learned it was titled _The Thief in the Thorns._ The title didn't fit to me, but I couldn't really think of a better one. I had never heard it before, though. I guess that was one good thing about it.

I put the book down and leaned my head back against the wall with a loud _thud._ Bigby looked at me and I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," I said. He just sat back in his chair and sighed.

It was quiet for a few minutes. Colin had fallen asleep, and was now snoring. He had the most disgusting snore I had ever heard. It sounded like someone was running over a bullfrog with a semi-truck.

"Hey, umm, Mr. Wolf?" I asked. "What?" he said, not even opening his eyes. "How are you going to find out who that girl was?" I asked. Bigby opened his eyes. "We look her up," he answered. "Everyone around here can be identified somehow." It was quiet once more.

"It was messed up," I said finally. "What?" Bigby asked. "Her head, just left lying on the steps," I said. "I know people get murdered all over the world, but they're usually just shot or stabbed, not beheaded. It was just...sick," I replied, whispering the last sentence.

Bigby was quiet. A knock on the door interrupted the silence. I watched as Bigby went and opened it, reveling Snow White. "We need to find out who that woman was," she said. "It's been bothering me, and that's why I came here." I got up and walked over. "Am I coming with you?" I asked. "I don't see how we can just leave you here," Snow answered.

Bigby put his hand in his pocket, then pulled out a ring tied to a pink ribbon. "What books do we use to look this symbol up?" he asked. "Bufkin will know," Snow said, turning around and walking down the hall. Bigby and I followed, all of us silent.

When we got in the elevator, Snow spoke up. "Crane is in the office," she said. "And he knows about the murder, as well as you," she finished, looking at me for the last part. "Who's Crane?" I asked. "He's an asshole," Bigby answered. Snow gave him a disapproving look. "He is also the leader of our community while King Cole is away," she said. "He' still an asshole," Bigby replied. Snow just sighed. "Maybe," she said when the doors opened.

Her tone made her answer seem like a bit more than just a maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's the end of that chapter. I'm typing this for the second time, because my internet sucks. I had to start again when it stopped loading when I saved.<strong>

**I have to ask anyone who's reading this a favor. If a character seemed out of character, then please tell me. I have trouble with keeping charters actions like they should be. Tell me how you think they should've acted and why, and unless I strongly disagree, that's how that character will act.**


	6. Chapter 6: Her Name was Faith

**Hello! Nothing to say here, so onto the responses!**

**Responses:**

**To chares: *Evil laugh* You'll have to wait and see... ****In all seriousness, though, you will have to read on to find out.**

**To FineChyna: I'm glad I did well with the characters, it makes me feel all happy inside. For the whistles, I feel like I should have given you credit there. I just wanted there to be a bit of variety in the magic Fable town uses. As for the laughing in the right _and _wrong places, I'm glad you did, because it's nice to have a unique sense of humor. Then again, I don't know what wrong things you laughed at... It feels like I wrote a paragraph to respond to you, geez.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Her Name <em>was <em>Faith**

As we walked out of the elevator, Bigby lit a cigarette. He seemed like one of those people who smoked sixty packs a day, though I couldn't judge him just yet. I seemed like a problem, so if he smoked to relieve stress, he was probably trying not to kill someone, or me to be more specific.

"I had Bufkin start looking for the correct books before I left, so hopefully he has them out already," Snow said. "Hopefully," Bigby replied. I just walked along as they talked, thinking about who this girl could've been.

_She looked so young, _I thought sadly. _Who could be sick enough to chop her head off? _When we turned the corner, Snow had a surprised look on her face. "What is it?" I asked. Still surprised when she looked at me, (from me asking her something or the first thing, I'll never know.) she answered. "There's usually a line a mile long by the door when I come down here, but there isn't this time."

I looked down the hall to the door that led to the room I had been in earlier, and sure enough, there was no line like before. Everyone had stared at me as I walked by with Snow earlier, so I knew there really were a lot of people waiting.

I squinted when I saw something taped to the door. "There a note," I said. "A note?" Snow said, sounding confused. Her heels clicking as she walked, she stopped at the door and pulled the note off.

"It's from Crane," she sighed after she finished reading. "He left." Bigby blew out a cloud of smoke. "At least he won't yell at us when we walk in," he grumbled. I was honestly confused. "If he's the leader of this place, what reason was it that he had leave for?" I asked. "I honestly have no idea," Snow answered. "The note doesn't say."

Snow opened the door and we all walked inside. I could see that on a table near the back of the room, there sat three books. One of them looked huge and thick, but the two on the side were tiny and thin, like journals or diarys.

Snow and Bigby walked to the table with the books on it, but I stopped at a small desk in the room. I saw Snow look back at me, but she said nothing. Suddenly, a green something came from the bookshelves in the back, and then landed on the table in front of Bigby and Snow.

When he landed, I could clearly see that he was a monkey, but he had wings and was green. I couldn't decide which one was weirder, the three foot tall toad from earlier, or the flying green monkey.

The monkey had a bottle of wine in his hand, or _foot_, and when Snow saw, she frowned. "Where did you get that?" she asked. "It was by Mr. Ichabod's desk," the monkey replied. "So don't you think it belongs to him?" she continued. "Maybe," the monkey answered sheepishly. The drinking monkey was weirder.

"Crane got on to me earlier for not having it," she explained when I opened my mouth to ask about the wine. I just nodded. Snow open the first and second books. "These are the two we can use to find out who she was," Snow said.

I walked over to the books. "Can I help?" I asked. "Please, I want to know who she was."

"Why do you care?" asked Bigby. "I just want to know who she was," I said. "I closed her eyes. I feel like I should know." After no answer was given, I continued. "What else can I learn that will make me more of a problem?"

Snow sighed. "You can look in the second book," she said. "Bigby, would you hand her the ring? You can look in the mirror for anything you can think of while we look in the books." Bigby pulled the ribbon out of his pocket and handed it to me. It suddenly hit me that the girl wasn't wearing her ribbon when I had seen her.

"Where was this?" I asked, not really wanted to know the answer. Instead of telling me, Bigby said, "You might want to wash your hands later." I felt my eyes widen and I set the ribbon on the table, far from the book I was going to be looking in. "You could've said something before I touched it," I said, wiping my hands on my jeans. "Yeah, sorry about that," he said. He then turned and walked away, but I could've sworn he was smiling.

I turned back to the books. I flipped through half of the pages, all one by one, but I didn't see the symbol that was on the ring anywhere. Then, I turned one more page. I picked the ring up, not caring where it had been, and sat it down next to the picture on the page. It matched perfectly.

"Found it," I said. Snow smiled. "Good, now we can find her name," she said. "Bigby!" she called. Bigby walked over, looking like he wanted to punch the wall. "What happened?" I asked. He glared at me. "The mirror is a dick," he answered. "Good to know," I said.

"What did you find?" he asked. "Hannah found the symbol on the ring," Snow answered. "Once we read what the book says, we'll be able to find out her name." Bigby by turned to me. "So what does it say?" he asked. I looked down and began to read.

"A symbol worn by the royal family of...Allerleirauh?" I read. "Is that even English?" Snow looked at me oddly. "No, actually, it's not. The whole sentence was Dutch, I believe, though allerleirauh is a German word that means 'every kind of fur'," she said. "I guess I need to thank my teachers," I said. "They taught me well." Bigby spoke up. "You were taught Dutch in school?" he asked. "By choice," I explained. "It was one of the things we could choose as an extra class."

This was all a lie, of course. The void translated all languages into English, or whatever language I actually spoke. I could speak perfect French if you asked me to.

"No matter where you learned to speak it, it came in handy," Snow said. "Bufkin, could you look the name up?" Bufkin looked up, putting down the wine he had been trying to open. "Of course, Ms. Snow," he said. He flew to a book that was a few feet away from the table.

He turned a few pages. "Donkey skin?" he said, looking our way. "Yes! That must be it," Snow said. We walked over to Bufkin's side. "Donkeyskin Girl a.k.a Donkeyskin," he began, but when he reached the next sentence he started chuckling. I looked over and started laughing.

"What, exactly, is so funny?" Snow asked while she crossed her arms. I stopped laughing, but couldn't keep as smile off my face as Bufkin continued, "a.k.a. Ass Skin." Snow shook her head. "You two are so immature," she said. "I'm twelve," I said. "So?" Snow asked. "This is a serious matter." I stopped smiling.

"Prefers to go by the name, Faith. Poetic!" Bufkin finished. "We don't need the commentary," Snow said. "The story of Donkeyskin," Bufkin read, not saying anything to Snow.

"There once was a great king with a beautiful queen. The queen grew ill and had her husband promise to only marry the most beautiful woman in the kingdom. After a long search, it became clear that the only woman who could match her beauty was," Bufkin's expression grew somber. "His daughter, Faith." He continued, but more quietly and quickly, just trying to finish the story. "She had a magical cloak made from the skin of her father's prized donkey that would hide her beauty so she could escape his kingdom. Eventually, she married a prince, who could see through the magic cloak, and knew her true beauty. They lived happily ever after."

Bufkin looked at Snow. "Should I mark it, Ms. Snow?" he asked. "Yes...please," she answered. The story had made the mood gloomy, but despite the sadness, I had one question. Why did she have a story? It sounded like a fairy-tale from a child's book. Why was she part of one?

One question turned into many. Snow White? And Bufkin was like the monkeys from the Wizard of Oz. But those were just stories, weren't they? My mind couldn't stop coming up with questions and solutions that all made sense, but at the same time, they didn't make sense.

Fairy-tales didn't truly exist. They were just stories. They were NOT real. They couldn't be. But they were. I had involuntarily made up my mind that these people were the same ones from the stories.

I wasn't about to blurt all this out, though. If I was wrong, then they would think I was mental. I didn't think I was wrong, but still.

"So her name is Faith. That's what-," Snow said. "Was," Bigby interrupted. "Her name _was_ Faith."

To to get my mind of this, I asked, "Who did she marry?" Bufkin looked back at the book. "It says that she married, Prince Lawrence," he answered. I noticed that he had stamped 'Deceased' in big red letters on the page that her story was on. "Is there some way we can look him up?" I asked.

"The mirror," Bigby said. _The magic mirror, _I thought. "Good idea," Snow said. "We need to talk to him anyway," Bigby said. "You think he did it?" asked Snow. "No, but he needs to be notified," Bigby answered.

As he talked to the mirror, I talked to Snow. "Who do you think did this?" I asked. She sighed. "I'm not sure," she answered. "There are so many of us, and there is no way anyone could know them all." Not even thinking, I asked, "How many fables actually exist?"

_That was a fast screw up, _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, Hannah knows now. I actually believe that she would have messed up that fast with the whole 'I know what you are thing'. I feel like she is the kind of person who is sometimes clumsy with her words, letting secrets slip, or accidentally hurting someone's feelings. She doesn't think about what she says, but only sometimes. Key word, sometimes. <strong>

**I also believe that she is also a witty person, and can think up a lie anytime, a good one too. I wish I could do that to be honest. **

**Okay, those were a few things about Hannah. I think I will tell describe her a bit every other chapter or so, especially if she acts a certain way. By the way, next chapter I will show how her presence effects the choices of the game. I hope it's a long chapter, but I don't know just yet.**

**I know that Crane has to see Hannah sometime, but I'm actually thinking of holding that off until a bit before episode two begins.**

**Finally done, so this is goodbye until the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Then he Blinked

**This chapter would've been up sooner, but this one thing stopped me. It was my mortal enemy: Laziness! JK, my internet just decided to be sucky. I had this written for a while. Laziness might have been a factor, but it was a small one.**

**Responses:**

**To FineChyna: Glad you liked it! I was just making sure for the whistles, glad you didn't mind. And the image you had of Toad, I think that is hilarious. No wonder you laughed at that part. It was still kind of messed up, though.**

**To chares: I think Bigby _is _kind of like the Big Bad Wolf off of Hoodwinked. Sure he can be a dick sometimes, but he has his moments.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Then he Blinked<strong>

Snow looked at me in shock. "What?" she asked. "Umm, never mind?" I said, mentally face-palming myself for messing that up so quick. "How did you know that we're Fables?" Snow asked. "I kinda guessed," I answered.

"I guess this was how I could've become more of a problem," I said quietly. "By figuring out what you are." Snow nodded. "It doesn't get much worse than this," she said. I looked down at my feet, noticing that my shoes had a little dirt on them. I kinda liked that they weren't clean.

"If it helps you feel better, I'm sorry about being a problem," I said. Snow smiled a little. "Thank you," she said. " But, sadly, it doesn't help the fact that Crane is going to have to see you at some point, though."

I was was about to respond, but the phone rang. Snow walked over to it and picked it up. "Woodlands Business Off-Yes. I- he is. Hold on," she said. Looking over to Bigby, who was by the mirror, she said, "It's for you."

Bigby walked over and took the phone, though he didn't say hello. After a second he said, "What is it?" There was a few seconds of silence, the person on the other end was probably talking, then a voice was heard yelling out of the phone. I guess they hung up after that, because Bigby took the phone away from his ear.

"What was that about?" Snow asked. "Not sure, but it sounds like there's something going on at Toad's place," Bigby answered. Snow Put her hands on her hips. "What about Faith's husband?" she asked. "I couldn't really tell," Bigby started. "But he could be in trouble. We need to search Faith's apartment anyway. Toad might have to wait."

"Did Toad say who was there?" Snow asked. "No," Bigby answered. "But whoever it was, Toad didn't seem happy to see them." I stood still as they started walking to the door. Snow looked back at me. She said something go Bigby, but I couldn't make out what. I guess she told Bigby what I had found out, because he looked back at me, his face...doing what his face normally did. Frown.

I looked down, once again, at my shoes. I looked at the dirt on the top of them, feeling happy, and maybe a bit normal. It wasn't much, it looked like it was only a smudge, but I liked it there. It got my mind off of all of whatever this counted as.

I heard Snow's heels start clicking, and so I looked up. "We decided to split up," she said. "Bigby's going to go to Toad's, and you and I are going to Lawrence's apartment." I was surprised. "Why not stay together?" I asked. Snow looked down, she seemed to do that too. "Toad didn't sound like he was happy to see whoever was there," Snow answered. "Things might be dangerous, and we need to keep you safe." My eyes widened. "Dangerous how?" I asked. Snow shook her head. "More ways than we could think up."

I nodded. "Okay," I said. "But what are you gonna do when we get to Lawrence's?" Snow sighed. "I have to inform him about Faith's death," she said. "Then, I have to see if he knows anything that could help us find out who did this to her."

* * *

><p><strong>At Prince Lawrence's<strong>

I got out of the cab, noting how it looked a little old-fashioned. I wondered what year this was. I knew it wasn't the seventeenth-century, but anyone could guess that by the cars that traveled on the paved streets and fact that there was electricity.

Snow walked up behind me and looked at the building in front of us. "This is it," she said. I was silent. Something didn't feel right. I had that feeling you get when you're about to cross the street, but you stop just as a car rushes by. I felt like the car had hit me, though. It was too late to stop walking.

Snow walked up the steps to the door and knocked. When there was no answer, she knocked again and said, "Lawrence, it's Snow White. I need to speak with you." There was no reply. "Maybe he's not home," I said. "Hopefully he just can't hear us," Snow said. "Bigby warned me that he didn't look that good." There it was. He probably had some extremely deadly disease, and now we going to catch it. Or it was something worse...now I was kind of hoping for the deadly disease.

"What about looking through a window?" I suggested. "If we don't see him, he's probably not home." Snow nodded. "Good idea," she said. She walked down to the corner and stopped at the window the was on the side of the building.

When Snow looked inside, her face adopted a worried expression. The window was open, and had a good idea of what she was going to say next. "We need to get inside," Snow said. "Unfortunately, this look's like the only way we have."

I must be psychic.

I watched as Snow opened the window high enough to get inside and pulled herself in. When she held out her hand to help me in, I looked at it like it was a cobra. Snow smiled. "Don't worry," she said. "I don't bite." _Yeah, but this plan might, _I thought as I took her hand.

When my feet hit the floor, a horrible smell made itself known. I pinched my nose, knots forming in my stomach. It didn't help that when Snow shut the window, Lawrence didn't even twitch at the loud squeak. The flies weren't helping either.

Snow walked over to where Lawrence sat in his chair, non-moving. "Oh god," she said. "We're too late." I slowly walked over. I couldn't help it, I was just curious.

Lawrence sat slumped over in his chair, pale and I could guess, cold. He had a bullet wound on his left side, right in his chest. Blood leaked from it, and I wanted to puke. His eyes, oh God, his eyes. They were empty, but unlike Faith's, they seemed sad too. His eyes were empty and full of sorrow. It was like finding Faith all over again, the only difference being that Lawrence had a body.

"Bigby and I need to find out what the hell is going on here!" Snow said. "This makes two of us dead." She shook her head. "Who would do this to them?" she asked. I don't know if she was talking to me or the air.

"His eyes," I whispered. "What?" Snow asked, looking at me. "His eyes," I said again. "They're just so sad." Snow looked back at Lawrence. "You're right, they are," she said.

"What do we do now?" I asked. "I suppose that we look around," Snow answered. "Maybe whoever did this left something behind." I nodded. "Okay," I said.

The first thing that I noticed was the gun on the ground. I didn't want to touch it. "Miss Snow?" I spoke up. Snow looked over. "The gun," I said, nodding towards it. "We might not want to touch it," Snow said. I nodded, but spoke again. "But don't you think it's odd for someone to leave the gun they used to kill someone with by their victim's feet?"

"It is a little odd," Snow agreed. "But we can worry about it later." Remembering Faith, I pressed on, a idea forming in my mind. "And if this is the same person who killed Faith, then why use a gun this time?" Snow shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "Where are you going with this?" she asked. "I don't think he was murdered," I said. "If what I'm thinking is right, he might have left a note somewhere."

Snow looked at me with slightly skeptical eyes. "You think it was suicide?" she asked. I nodded. "It would suck if it was, but I think that's what happened," I answered. I stood up and looked at Lawrence, feeling sad. I didn't like the thought that he was depressed enough to take his own life. I hoped that, wherever he was, he was happy now.

Then he blinked.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, cliff hanger! You probably know what happens anyway, though. Unless you haven't played or seen the game, or you just didn't choose to go to Prince Lawrence's first, you should know. Oh well, I'm gonna pretend I ended this chapter in a wonderfully evil spot.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Episode One Finale: Part 1

**If you read the chapter title, then you know that I'm about to wrap up the first episode of the game. I actually plan to break this into three parts, but I'll see how it all plays out. The next episode will be kind of weird to write because I plan to start it out from Bigby's P.O.V. Now, on to the responses!**

**Responses:**

**To chares: It's just how Hannah affects the game, really. Stuff will get really messed up later if I can make it work. It's supposed to add a bit of mystery really, though I'm not sure how much mystery I can add if people have already played this game before.**

**To FineChyna: I hate to ruin your LOL, but which last line? Story or author's note? Either one would be okay, I tried to make them slightly funny. Aaaaannd, I'm toadally letting you have that one, Toad isn't really an important character for me. Don't hate him, don't love him. (I'm sorry about the pun, but I will die making them.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Episode One Finale: Part 1<strong>

I let out a yelp and jumped back as Prince Lawrence sat up in his chair, and then fell out of it. He hadn't been breathing for like five minutes, he hadn't moved, he had no pulse, and his eyes must've dried out like raisins from being open for so long, but he had blinked and started breathing.

"You're alive?!" Snow gasped. I just stared at Lawrence, my mouth about to be a nice home for the flies in the room because it was open so wide. "Wha-what are you doing here?" Lawrence slurred. Snow and I helped him, or pushed him really, back into his chair.

Lawrence asked again, "What are you doing here?" I looked over at Snow, but she was looking at Lawrence. "We found you in your chair with what we thought was a fatal injury," she said. "We should call Swineheart, have him take a look at you." Lawrence didn't want that apparently, because he said, "No." It seemed like he used a lot of his energy to say it, so he must have meant it.

"What do you mean "no"?" I asked. "You need help!" Lawrence just looked at me with his sad eyes. "I don't _want _help," he said. _Of course,_ I thought. _He was the one who did this to himself. He really doesn't want help._

"Why did you do this Lawrence?" Snow asked. Lawrence shrugged. "I did it because I was ashamed," he said. "I couldn't live knowing I had done that to her." I looked at the photos behind the chair. Faith and Lawrence looked so happy. What happened? "I did what I could to keep her away," Lawrence continued. "But she still worries about me. She comes by, makes sure I'm okay." I started talking then. "What did you do to her?" I asked. I would bet the 'her' was Faith.

"I'm a fucking burden," Lawrence answered. "I didn't want her to have to worry about me anymore. She's been through so much. I just don't want to drag her down. She deserves that at least."

I looked at Snow. She looked as sad as I felt. "I'm sorry to inform you that...Faith has been murdered," she said. I watched as Lawrence's eyes widened, and then I bowed my head as he started to break down. "No...no, no, no," he said. It was all he would say.

This sucked. He was already so sad, and now we just made him more likely to try and kill himself again. I looked up at Lawrence's tear streaked face. I became determined. "You have to help us," I said. "Please, it'll help Snow and Bigby find the monster who did this."

"Fuckin' Georgie," Lawrence said. Snow was about to ask him something, but someone knocked on the door. I froze. "Are you expecting anybody?" Snow asked quietly. Lawrence shook his head. The person at the door stopped knocking. Instead, they started trying to pick the lock.

I looked at Snow, unsure what I was supposed to do. Snow spoke to Lawrence. "We need to figure out why whoever is out there is trying to break in," she said. "We need your help." I didn't know I was considered a part of this. I was part of a 'we' now. Joy.

"What do I do?" Lawrence asked. "Just play dead," Snow replied. "Trust me. You can't move anyway in your condition, so just stay still." _That'll be easy, _I thought. _He looks pretty dead anyway._

"As soon they leave, we all get out of here," Snow said. Lawrence looked at the door. "Think about your wife," Snow said. Lawrence nodded. I was glad that whoever was trying to pick the lock sucked at picking locks. This was straining our time to hide.

Snow open the closet door and motioned for me to go inside. I did and she followed, shutting the door behind her. As soon as it was closed, the front door opened.

A fat man walked in. I don't mean to be rude, but he was huge. He had a little hat on his head and he was wearing a white shirt. I couldn't see much else. He waved some flies away and walked around. He looked at the pictures on the wall, then to Lawrence in the chair. When he smirked, I got angry. I don't know why, for all I knew, he was smiling at a fly that had gone up Lawrence's nose. I didn't think so, though.

Pretty soon, things got boring. I wondered what he was doing. He was just walking in circles around the room, swatting away flies. I looked back to Lawrence and gasped. He had a gun. He was holding it to his head, getting ready to shoot. My heartbeat sped up, pounding loud in my ears. I was scared to go out there and save him because the fat idiot didn't look that friendly. I wanted to help him so bad.I wanted to save him, but I was just too scared.

I looked down, knowing what I was going to hear next. I didn't hear gunshots, though. I heard voices.

"What did he do?!" asked Lawrence. Snow tried opened the closet, but the door got stuck and the man fled. I squeezed out of the small gap that Snow had made and rushed over to Lawrence.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked. Lawrence looked at me. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I saw you put the gun to your head, but then you pointed it at the guy," I replied. "What changed your mind?"

"I knew that you guys would try to stop me," Lawrence answered. "It would be a waste of time." That made me feel like crap. I hadn't tried to stop him, and Snow hadn't seen him. If he hadn't pointed the gun at the guy who had broken in, no one would have come out of the closet.

Snow slammed the closet door against the wall, finally able to get out of the space. "Lawrence, that was a stupid thing to do," Snow said. Her eyes softened and she looked down as she said, "But I'm glad you did that instead of what you planned."

Snow continued when Lawrence stayed silent. "I'm calling Doctor Swineheart," she told him. Turning to me she said, "After that, you and I will go talk to Bigby and see what he found out." I nodded. "Okay," I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>45 minutes later...<strong>

I sat in the middle seat of the cab, feeling awkward. I was squished between two people that I had met about twelve hours ago, and they were both silent. My breathing sounded loud to me, and I had to sneeze. I had to sneeze badly.

We had met up with Bigby at Toad's building. He was standing outside and smoking a cigarette, the skin of a donkey hanging over his shoulder. When we talked to him, we learned that one of the Tweedles (never heard of them, but apparently his brother was the one who had broken into Lawrence's) had broken into the Woodsman's apartment and started going through his stuff. When he had found nothing, he had gone down into Toad's apartment. He had hurt Toad and his son, T.J. He ransacked Toad's apartment looking for something, but didn't find it. He had threatened Toad, telling him that if he told either Bigby or Snow, he would kill T.J. Out of the whole thing, Bigby learned that he could probably find the Woodsman at a bar called The Trip Trap. That, and he got a new coat.

Now, Bigby and Snow were taking me back to the Woodlands because I wasn't twenty-one, and then they were going to go to the bar to talk to the Woodsman and bring him back to The Woodlands. It sounded simple, but I could bet something was going to go wrong. Simple plans always go wrong.

When the cab pulled up in front of the apartments, Bigby got out with me close behind. The cab waited at the curb as he took me upstairs to his apartment.

Before he opened the door, Bigby said, "Lock the door, don't let Colin leave the apartment, and keep him out of my chair." I nodded. "Okay, I will." Bigby nodded and opened the door. I walked inside and noticed that Colin was already in Bigby's chair.

"Does this count?" I asked. "No," Bigby sighed as he walked over to his chair and poked Colin. "Get up," he said. Colin opened his eyes and blinked. "You're home early," he said. "Get out of my chair,". Bigby said. Colin did as he was told and stepped out of the chair. "What, no thank you?" Colin yelled after Bigby as he walked back down the hall towards the elevator. I could practically here him sigh before he yelled, "Thank you!"

Colin smiled. I walked over to the door to shut it. I giggled as I heard Bigby say a few unpleasant words about Colin as he walked, one of them calling him a fucker. Soon the words faded away, so I shut the door. I even remembered to lock it.

I turned to Colin. "What now?" I asked. "We could order Chinese," Colin answered. I shook my head. "How about pizza?" I offered. "Fine with me," Colin said. "Phone's right there."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I'm updating this at 1 in the morning, and the random yay is because I drank a lot of caffeine. I am really hyper. I wrote this chapter out many times, changing little things, bigs things, and stupid things. I planned this chapter out three times, each idea extremely different. I ended up mixing a few of my ideas together to come up with what happened in the chapter. <strong>

**Enjoy the really late update!**


	9. Chapter 9: Episode One Finale: Part 2

**I tried to update twice in one day, but stuff happened. The stuff? I kinda fell asleep. Don't judge, I was tired and it was late.**

**This chapter will talk about the Void a bit more. It's been a while since I last wrote about it.**

**Responses: (Thanks toFineChyna and chares for reviewing so much!)**

**To FineChyna: Okay, just wondering. I was actually being pretty serious about pretending that I had ended the chapter in an evil place. As for the Bigby thing, you gave me an idea on how to do that, and even if you have absolutely no idea what you did, I still want to thank you for that. **

**To chares: Yeah, Colin seems that way to me. Though, he doesn't really do anything that he should, even when Bigby is watching him. I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job. Just wondering though, by the way you worded your review, it sounded like you didn't like something about the last chapter. Please tell me what it was if that's the case.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Episode One Finale: Part 2<strong>

I sat on the floor underneath the window, slowly chewing on my cheese pizza. I had to admit, even though it had been suspiciously cheap, it was actually pretty amazing.

I looked over at Colin. He was eating his pizza like a...um, like a pig. He was eating off of a paper plate that I had managed to find, and it moved about twenty feet every time he took a bite. He keep snorting too. I didn't really care, though, and I knew he didn't either.

I looked around the room and took another bite. The apartment was small, I knew that already, but it was actually pretty clean. There were no clothes on the floor, stuff seemed to have its own place, and there was only one small carton of slightly old Chinese food on one of the tables. It was clean to me.

"Where did you come from anyway?" Colin asked suddenly. "What?" I asked. I was surprised at what he had said. How was I supposed to answer him? "I said, where did you come from?" Colin repeated. "What do you mean?" I questioned. "Where did I live or how did I get here?" Colin took another bite of pizza, his plate scooting even farther away. "How did you get here?" he said, his mouth full.

"I found Faith's head," I answered. Remembering her empty eyes, I shivered. "I started to leave, I didn't really know what to do," I continued. "I didn't see Snow as I walked out the gate, but she saw me."

"And then your memory couldn't be wiped, right?" Colin asked. I nodded. "Yeah," I answered. "Do you know why?" Colin questioned. Of course I knew why. "No," I lied, shaking my head. "I didn't know magic even existed, so how could I know how to resist it?"

"I don't know. How?" Colin asked. I narrowed my eyes. "You think I'm lying?" I said. It wasn't really a question. I was pretty sure he thought I was lying. "Yeah, I do," Colin said. "Why?" I asked. Colin snorted. "You're smiling," he said.

"No I'm not," I said. I wasn't, was I? "Fine, you're not," Colin admitted. "But you are lying." I really did smile as I replied to him. "Fine, you caught me," I said, putting up my hands. "But I'm still not telling you." I shouldn't have put the worm on the hook.

"Why?" Colin continued. "Will you just drop it?" I asked. Colin shook his head. "Nope." After ten minutes of Colin pestering me, I snapped. "You wanna know how I did it?!" I yelled. I didn't give him time to make another remark. "I'm dead!"

With that, I stood up and stormed out the door. I didn't care that I left it open, and I didn't care that I had probably just gotten myself in serious trouble with Snow for leaving the apartment. I was furious with Colin. He had annoyed me to the point that I had told him something that I rarely told anybody unless I trusted them. I definitely didn't trust Colin.

Mostly though, I was mad at myself. I had let myself be pushed to that point. I had let Colin know that, yes, I was lying. I chose to tell him. This was mostly my fault. But I was also kind of sad.

It was true, I really was dead. That's how I had gotten here, or anywhere else for that matter. I had died. This was the Void. It could take me anywhere. It could take me anywhere that was real, somewhere in the past, in the future, and in present time. It could even take me to places that were part of someone's imagination! I could see people's goals, old or new. I could see their dreams, broken or reality. Anywhere and everywhere, it was all possible.

Almost. I could never return home. I didn't go back to where I had been before I had died. I didn't remember anything about the time when I had been alive. If I didn't remember where I had come from, I shouldn't miss it. I did, though.

It also couldn't take me to wherever I was supposed to go after death. Nope, no puffy clouds or everlasting fires to be seen. Mostly though, I wanted somewhere _permanent. _

I always left the places I ended up in. I could die, even though I was dead. That was one way to leave. I could leave on my own, that was another. The next way was that I would just be gone. I would wake up from sleep or a black out, and when I did, I was in a new place. I wouldn't know how it had happened, but it had.

The more I thought about it, the less I beat myself up over it. I had told Colin that I was dead, and if he had even believed me, I hadn't told him anything about the Void.

When I heard a ding, I realized that I had gotten into the elevator. I could barely remember doing it, or pressing the button for that matter. I knew I had done it though. The doors opened and I stepped out, curious as to what floor I had stopped on.

I turned a corner, smiling when I saw a familiar door. _The Business Office,_ I thought. I walked towards it, not really sure what I was planning to do. The first step was to go inside, I guess.

There was no line, so I figured no one was inside. I proved myself correct when I opened the door to an empty room. I walked in, the door shutting behind me. It was eerily quiet inside. Everything was still, no noise and no breeze.

I looked around the room, wondering what to do. When I saw the mirror, I remembered how Bigby had used it to find information about Faith. Maybe I could find out what fable he was. I strongly believed he was the Big Bad Wolf. His name was just a pun, which I found hilarious. I definitely knew who Snow White was, though. Didn't need to a have a high I.Q. to guess that one.

I walked over to it, not really sure what to do. "Hey, ummm, mirror, I have a question," I said, feeling stupid. There was no response. I was about to walk away, but the glass suddenly glowed green and a face showed up in the middle of it.

"I know that you are new around here, but no need to look like a startled deer," it said. After he said that, I realized that my eyes were super wide and that my mouth was slightly open. "Uh, do I need to rhyme too?" I asked, calming down a bit.

"Yes, if you don't mind. I would prefer it if you rhymed," the mirror answered. Yay. Trying my hardest to think of a rhyme, I realized that I would not grow up to be a poet. "Mirror mirror," I started. As soon as thought of a rhyme, I knew that Bigby would kill me if he heard it. It wasn't even a good one. Not good enough to die for, anyway.

"Mirror, mirror, I'm stuck in a rut, so please show me Bigby the mutt," I sighed. I swear the mirror chuckled as the image popped up, from the stupid rhyme of the 'mutt' part I couldn't tell.

It was Bigby who was shown in the mirror, but he was messed up. His eyes were yellow and his teeth were sharp. He had extra hair _everywhere_ and long black claws to complete the whole, 'I'm not human' look. He pulled it off well.

I watched in horror as Bigby and some kind of giant white monster fought in what I assumed was the Trip Trap. I stared at the mirror as the monster charged at Bigby, but Bigby jumped up and shoved his claws into its shoulder, forcing it onto the ground.

As the monster struggled to get up, Bigby kicked it hard in the gut, and it fell back down. When it tried to get up again, it succeeded and slammed into Bigby, pushing him towards the wall. It didn't get very far, though, because Bigby tore into the monster's other shoulder, causing it to let go of him and slam its own head into the wall.

It stood up, but Bigby didn't give it time to turn around. He jumped on top of its back and clawed at its eyes, then its throat. I could see the deep claw marks in the monster's throat and across its face, but had no time to see it's eye as it slammed Bigby into a wall. Unfortunately for the monster, the wall had a bunch of pool sticks hanging on it, and even though most of them had been snapped in half as Bigby was slammed into them, the one right next to him was intact.

The stick wasn't even sharp, but Bigby managed to stab it deep into the monster's shoulder. The monster moaned in pain and fell to its knees, but Bigby kicked it to its feet. I had no idea you could do that, but he somehow accomplished it. The monster didn't stand long. Bigby kicked it in the knee, forcing it to lean on the bar.

"He's had enough!" a voice to the side yelled. It sounded like a man. _The Woodsman, _I thought, but my attention quickly switched back to Bigby.

Bigby forced his fingers into the monster's shoulder once again, but this time he dug them in deep, using both his hands. He starting tearing the flesh apart, and I could hear the monster actually yell in pain. I could hear a pop as the shoulder dislocated, and other sounds too, one of which sounded like someone was squishing... I don't even know. When the sinew started to show, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop!" I screamed. I covered my ears and closed my eyes, backing away as the mirror turned green once again. I could still hear the bone popping out of the socket, the stupid squishing sound, and loudest of all, the monster's moans and screams of pain.

I sat down on the ground, breathing hard, my eyes closed and ears still covered. I may have seemed like a wimp, but I just wanted the sounds to get out of my head, and the image of the arm being torn off too.

What I had seen was something I should have never had to see at my age. I was twelve! I didn't like this place. I had seen a severed head, a near-miss suicide victim, and now this, all in a period of a day.

I heard flapping sounds and then a soft thud right next to me. "Are you all right?" a voice next to me asked.

I didn't even look up. "I-I'm fine," I said. I knew that to my right sat Bufkin, and he actually sounded worried. "If you say so," he said. I looked up at the mirror. The face was gone now, and it just looked like a regular old mirror. I could even see my reflection.

One problem, though. My eyes were yellow.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap! <strong>

**Actually, did I go to far with that one? I feel like it made my OC like, a Mary-Sue or something to that effect. It just feels weird. I might actually change that in the next chapter, not sure. I can just kinda make it a 'JK, LOL!' kind of deal if I have to. If not, it is logical to keep if you're reading this and thinking _How is that possible?!_**

**Just, you know, gonna end the chapter here. You'll see what I do in the next one which, by the way, is the last part of episode one. Yeah, um,**

**The End**

**P.S. Put the worm on the hook is a idiom used in my town that is a 'I shouldn't have given the information' kind of saying. I guess a good example would be if (this is a high-school kind of example. Just saying.) you told your best friend that you like some random guy and she spreads the rumor that you're dating him. You think, _I shouldn't have told her that._**

**Another way it is used is not really when you've told someone something, but when you taunt someone with something. An example: you wave a treat in front of a chained up dog, and when he starts running towards you, you realize that the chain isn't connected to anything.**

**Yeah, actually gonna end it now.**


	10. Chapter 10: Episode One Finale: Part 3

**This is it! The last chapter of episode one. Things said in earlier chapters will now come into play. That's about it. Nothing else to say. Onto the responses!**

**Responses:**

**To chares: Okay, just checking. I'm kinda glad you felt sad for Hannah, because that was one of my goals for the chapter. At least until she stopped talking about the Void.**

**To FineChyna: SO MANY CAPITAL LETTERS! And yeah, I didn't plan on doing the arm thing at first, but then I was like, "Oh, why not?" And don't worry, things are about to be explained, at least a little bit.**

**To FantasyWonder2014: *Evil laugh* Fresh meat! Actually, no. And I would love to keep going, I have no intention of stopping. I glad you love the story, and thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Episode One Finale: Part 3<strong>

I gasped. _You have gone too far this time, _I thought angrily. My face didn't show my anger, though. It showed fear. _So this is how this place affected me, _I thought. _It made me one of them.__  
><em>

I looked down, not wanting to see my eyes anymore. My heartbeat slowed a bit. "Bufkin?" I started weakly. "Yes?" he asked. How was he so calm? "What kinds of books do you have here?" I asked. "All kinds," he answered. He then flew away, hopefully to one of the shelves of books in the back of the room.

I slowly got up, wondering why this was happening now. It should have happened as soon as I had gotten here. And if Bigby was a wolf, how did he look human? How did _I _look human?

_Maybe it was the fear, _I thought. _It might've triggered something. _As I had watched the scene in the mirror, I had become more and more afraid. Of what exactly, I didn't know. Sure, Bigby had been one thing, but there was something else that had scared me. I guess it was just the brutality of the fight. An arm being ripped off during a bar fight was not a common thing. Clawing people's eyes out wasn't normal either. That was more like a cat fight.

I walked over to a desk, and Bufkin soon landed next to me with a few books in his hands. "Thanks," I said. Bufkin smiled at me. "My pleasure," he replied. I took the books from his hands, wondering what they were about. As he turned to leave, I stopped him. "Umm, Bufkin?" I asked. Bufkin stopped in place and turned around. "Yes? What is it?" he questioned. I tried to figure out how to word my question. "What do I do?" I asked, not sure if he would understand what I was asking.

"I guess you can go back to Mr. Bigby's apartment," Bufkin answered. I shook my head. "No. What do I do about _this?_" I asked and gestured to my face. Bufkin shrugged. "Acne cream?" he offered.

I stared blankly at him. Had he not seen my eyes? Were they normal now? I was about to say something about them, but then I realized what Bufkin had just said.

"Are you saying I have zits?!" I screamed at him. Bufkin's eyes widened. "No!" he said, shaking his head. "You just asked me a question I didn't understand, so I gave you the best answer I could." I snorted, but didn't press him any further.

"I'm going to take the first suggestion," I said, "and go back to Bigby's apartment." I turned to walked out the door, just as it opened. I stared as an skinny old man came into the room. He looked at me like I was dog vomit, and I immediately disliked him.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked, not kind at all. I felt the need to be a little brat to him, but tried not to be. "I can't leave," I said simply. "And why is that?" the man asked, turning to Bufkin for an answer. "Her memory couldn't be wiped, sir," Bufkin answered.

"And Bigby and Ms. Snow tried everything?" the man questioned further. "Yes," Bufkin replied. It suddenly hit me that this man was probably Crane, Bigby and Snow's boss. He had known who I was, or what I was at least. He thought he knew, anyway. I guess I was technically a Fable now. I wasn't a normal human anymore, that was for sure.

"Leave this office, now," Crane said, turning back to me. "I don't want you in here, snooping around in our business." I took a deep breath in, doing my best not to make a sarcastic remark. "Okay, sir," I replied, starting to walk out the door. I felt Crane's gaze on my back as I walked out of the room.

It felt nice to call him a bastard under my breath. I wouldn't cuss often, but I had to start somewhere.

I pressed the the button for the elevator, waiting for the ding. As the doors opened and I stepped in, I realized that I didn't know which floor Bigby's apartment was on. It was too late to step out, the doors had closed. I pressed the button for the first floor, hoping that there would be a directory there.

When it reached the first floor, I felt a sense of dread. It was the same feeling I had gotten just before Snow and I had found Prince Lawrence. I didn't like it. I stepped out in small steps, the doors shutting behind me.

My heartbeat sped up, my brain screaming for me to turn around. _No. Hannah, get a grip, _I told myself. That was a mistake.

I walked to the glass doors, each step becoming harder and harder to take. When I got to the doors, my body went to automatic mode. I saw it, I knew what it was, but I couldn't really comprehend it. It was a head. There was no body. It was just a head. It was a familiar head.

I had walked all the all the way towards it before I froze. Everything bundled together inside my head, going from panic, denial, sadness, then panic again.

1. It's a head.

2. It's not a real head.

3. It's really a head.

4. Poor girl.

5. Poor Snow.

6. Snow!

I barely realized that I was screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>That happened pretty fast. If your wondering why I didn't go for "well, that escalated quickly", it's because I just updated to IOS8, and it is taking a little while to get used to. Auto-correct is being a pain too. I had to retype a lot of that last sentence. <strong>

**I got the chapter out, though. Yay. Again, this is the end of episode 1. Look forward to episode 2!**


	11. Chapter 11: Episode Two

**If you couldn't tell from the title, this chapter starts at the beginning of Episode two. This chapter will also start out from a third person P.O.V. but things will go back to Hannah's P.O.V. in the next one. Sorry to say, but this will be pretty short.**

**And, yeah, REALLY late update. I'm sorry about that, and I feel slightly guilty because the main reason for that was that I was just too lazy to type a few words. For the first two weeks, I had good reasons. 1. Finals, so I was studying. 2. No internet the next weekend. After that, just pure procrastination. That and slight writer's block, if you want to call it that.**

**The _writer's block _was something that I realized about the game. The whole story takes place in about five days. Not a lot of time to add in internal/external conflicts, or small little things to make the story a bit more different from the original. I'm changing stuff up because of that. More details at the bottom about the whole thing, because this is getting long.**

**Responses:**

**To chares: Yep, that would be Bufkin. That and I just didn't know exactly what to say there...**

**To FineChyna: This isn't usually what happens to her, so she really wouldn't know much. I was kinda unsure about the ending, but that made me feel better about it.**

**To Panda Palooza: Yeah just a bit, finding a body with someone can really help make a friendly relationship. And yes, that is exactly what Crane is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Episode Two<strong>

Bigby sat at a table, his eyes glued to the photo of a head. Snow's head. Her blue eyes were clouded over, much like a dead fish's. Her mouth was slightly ajar, and although her skin was usually pale, it now looked gray. The picture was all he could focus on, and even though a woman sat in front of Bigby on the other side of the table, speaking pretty loudly, he didn't hear her. I he did he didn't show it. Finally, the woman yelled his name, bring him back into reality. He didn't want to be there though.

Bigby could barely register the fact that Snow was dead. That was why he was here, at the police station. The woman in front of him was Detective Brannigan, and Bigby was getting tired of all the questions she had been asking for what seemed like hours.

Detective Brannigan dragged the photo back across the table, speaking as she did so. "You're making this more difficult that it has to be," she sighed. "If you'd just cooperate and answer the questions, you could go home. Maybe get some sleep."

Bigby did not respond to her, and instead grabbed a cigarette from his pack of Huff an' Puffs and lit it, leaning back as he smoked. "How are you feeling?" Brannigan asked. "I know it's been a long night for you. You look like you could use some rest."

Bigby took another drag from his cigarette, then answered. "I'm hunky dory. Thanks for asking." Brannigan frowned. "There's no need to get aggressive," she stated. "I'm just trying to help you."

Bigby didn't respond, and instead flicked the ash off of the end of his cigarette.

Detective Brannigan continued. "I know what you must going through," she said. "Really, I do." Bigby blew out a cloud of smoke, then answered, "You don't know anything. If you did, you wouldn't be sitting here talking to me. You'd be talking to the piece of shit who did this."

Brannigan snapped. You stonewalling me isn't helping either of us," she growled, slamming her hands on the table. "So why don't you cut the shit and-" she stopped. Sighing, she started again. "Look, I'm trying to help you, Bigby," she said as she sat back down in her chair. When Bigby didn't reply, she shook her head and wrote something down on her notepad.

Bigby watched her, then spoke up. "What is it with you cops, always trying to empathize with people?" he asked. "'I know this must be hard for you.'" he mocked. "Do you? Do you fucking know? Have you had a friend killed and their head left at your fucking doorstep?"

Brannigan looked down, not meeting his eyes. Bigby eased back into his chair, his eyes gaining a sad, distant look. "No? Didn't think so," he said quietly. He looked down at the floor for just a moment, then looked back up.

"Your nose is bleeding," he told Detective Brannigan. Her eyes widened slightly, and she wiped it away with her hand, leaving a red smudge. She looked back at Bigby, acting as nothing had happened. "Are you...okay?" Bigby asked. Her gaze was going blank, her eyes becoming slightly unfocused.

"You don't look so good," he continued. He got no response. "Detective Branningan?" he asked. "I'm Detective Brannigan," Brannigan said suddenly. Bigby nodded. "Yeah, I know," he said. "I just said that. Is there something-"

"Do you hear that?" Branning whispered, interrupting Bigby. She suddenly gasped, holding her hand over her ear. "Please, please," she begged quietly. She tensed again, her mouth open, only a groan escaping her lips.

Bigby's attention turned to the glass window at his side. Two thuds could be heard, and even though he couldn't see what was on the other side, he knew that the people who were there had just collapsed.

Bigby turned back to Brannigan, who had started speaking once more. "I'm sorry," she said. "Just make it stop...please." She was standing now, her palms flat against the table, her whole body rigid.

Then, just like somebody had flipped a switch, she fell onto the table.

Bigby stared at her, not sure what to think. Suddenly, the door to the small room burst open, breaking the silence. Crane came into the room, holding a small cardboard box labeled "evidence", Hannah at his heels. "We have to go," he said. "Now!"

"What did you do to her?" Bigby asked. "She'll be fine!" Crane snapped. He sighed, then said, "It was a simple memory wipe spell. Very expensive, but it works." He continued after Bigby didn't reply. "The whole station will forget the last twenty-four hours," he explained. "As well as everything they saw at The Woodlands."

He turned around, then looked back at Bigby and said, "Well, hurry up!"

He left the room, leaving Hannah and Bigby alone. "See what you guys did to me?" she asked, frowning slightly. "I have to say no," he answered. "When you used those spells on me, it felt like my brain was melting. I was only forgetting, a hour or two," Hannah explained. "That was just me, though. This entire station was forgetting a whole day. Imagine how much that must've hurt."

"It had to be done," Bigby replied. Crane walked back into the room at that moment, looking annoyed. "Are you two going to dawdle all day?" he pestered. "No," Hannah mumbled, walking out the door. Crane followed.

Bigby by put out his cigarette and started to follow them, but stopped and turned around. He walked back over to the table and grabbed the picture of Snow's head. He then walked out the door, slightly wishing that the spell had affected him too.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, the end. Now to the whole <em>writers block<em> thing. I decided to make the time frame of the story longer. If I can, I'm turning five days into a month or more. I know it won't be five days long anymore, but I have no idea how long I'll actually make it. But yeah, that's changing.**


	12. Chapter 12: Sad and Grey

**At the time that I'm typing this sentence, I hope to have this out on Thursday. Let's see if that actually happens.**

**I typed that sentence Tuesday. It didn't happen, but you know that. Btw, Hannah's P.O.V. is back again.**

**Also, I changed the summary! I never feel like I write a good summary the first time, so I hope that the new one is better.**

**And one more thing. I have CODA tryouts tomorrow! Even if you have no idea what that is, wish me luck! **

**Responses:**

**To FineChyna: Hannah told me to say that Madison has her full respect. And thanks! I hoped that I could make up for the long wait. And please don't say you're jelly, you're gonna make my head gigantic. That, and you are definetly past me in writing levels.**

**To PandaPalooza: Glad you understand my laziness. :)**

**To chares: Yeah, it just seemed like something I should do. And thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Sad and Grey<strong>

As soon as we had gotten in Crane's car, I decided I was just going to listen. I could tell that Bigby and Crane weren't exactly best buddies, and I could almost imagine one reaching over and suddenly choking the other. It would most likely be Bigby choking Crane, whose arms had even less muscle than mine. He probaby wouldn't be able to do much with those noodle arms.

The traffic was actually pretty light, so we were moving along at an okay pace, but I wished that we could go even faster. It wasn't just the fact that it was akwardly silent in the car, but the fact that Crane kept looking back in the rearview mirror and giving me looks that made me feel like I had killed his cat and now I was going for his mother.

I would always give him a look that said "What?", and he would always look back at the road. We repeated this about twenty times, then something happened. Bigby cleared his throat. Crane did the same.

I really wanted to clear my throat too, but way too loudly and exaggerated. I wanted to sound like I was some weird animal that had crawled into the backseat, but I didn't make a peep. I really wanted to, though. Why? Because I could, that's why.

Then words were exchanged. "Thanks for the lift," Bigby said. Crane looked over at him, and then back to the road. "Certainly," he replied. Silence. Then, "We found Tweedle Dee chained up to a post."

Excellent conversation starter.

"I assume that was your doing?" he continued. Bigby looked over at Crane, then back out his window. "Yeah," he answered. Crane frowned. "Well I don't see why you detained him," he said. "Dee was at the Trip Trap when Snow was left at the Woodlands, so he couldn't possibly have done it."

"He has a brother," I pointed out. Crane looked back at me and scolwed, but before he could say anything, Bigby spoke first. "Yeah, Tweedle Dum," he said. "Both of them have been snooping at every crime scene that Snow and I have been to."

"That doesn't necessarily mean that they're involved with the murders," Crane argued. I smirked. "Yeah," I said sarcastically. "They were probably just playing pretend. I bet you Dum and Dee were cops, looking for clues and crap."

Bigby looked back at me. "That actually seemed like what they were doing," he said. I smiled. "Can we see if they had plastic handcuffs with them?" I asked. Crane interrupted. "Dee had no such item on him," he said. "How do you know?" I asked.

"Bluebeard is currently interrogating him," Crane explained. "All of his posessions have been confiscated until he is released." My smile faded slightly, but I couldn't help but think, _So Dum has the handcuffs then._

_I need to find out who Bluebeard is too, _was another thought I had. I wasn't really that educated on fairytale stories. Sure, I knew a few of the classics, but that was about it, along with a random few.

I looked out the window of the car, thinking about what I was going to do after all of this mess was solved. Leave? Probably. What else could I do? I had to leave at some point. After I left, time would be reset, and this would happen all over again. I just wouldn't be part of it.

What was going to happen with me here? Would the murders of Faith and Snow be solved? I had only been here a few days, but I wanted to find out who did this so badly. I may not have known the victims well, but they died in such a horribly way...I wanted to find out what monster walked around town chopping people's heads off. I guess it was like hearing about Hitler. You hated him because of what he did, how he was so cruel. You never knew him, but you hated him.

You also felt sympathy for the Jews. They went through so much, had so many of their family taken away, so many horrible things done to them, you felt sorry for them.

By now, my smile had faded. I looked out the window, just watching the other cars go by. We were in New York City, I knew that now. It was so beautiful today. The sky was a bright blue, and the few white clouds made the sky even prettier. This part of town didn't have any graffiti either, and the buildings were built nicely, with a few small hedges or a garden of some sort in front of the companies.

It didn't fit. Everything couldn't be so pretty. It was supposed to be cold and wet, thunder and lighting making people stay inside, and the cars that lined the streets should be dull in color, the drivers inside them slumped over in defeat. The flowers in front of the banks and big companies should've been beaten down by the rain, not standing straight and tall, stretching toward the sun. Their color was just too bright. The world was too bright. I just wanted the world to reflect how I felt.

Sad and gray.


	13. Chapter 13: You're Supposed to be Dead

**Let's see when this chapter gets uploaded. How about Sunday?**

**I like setting these little goals for myself, it helps me stay motivated. ****I wish it would do the same for homework.**

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, that didn't happen. I gotta work on that.<strong>

**And for some reason, I feel way too happy. Just warning all of you, because this chapter might get weird. **

**That was for the first part of the chapter. I just finished The Boy in the Stripped Pajamas today. Not spoiling the ending, but for the last half of the chapter, I'm going to be pretty sad. **

**Da Responses:**

**To FineChyna: *Le me, being random* **

***checks email***

***sees review***

***backs away slowly and leaves to make cookies***

**Thanks for that review, it made my day!**

**To Panda Palooza: Yep, no rainbows and puppies for her. And thanks for the good luck, but I didn't make it.**

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to start putting this now, just in case. I do not own TWAU. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: You're Supposed to be Dead<strong>

I kept looking out the window at the cars and buildings, all of them full of people. People who had no idea that someone in their city had just been killed. Then again, Fables seemed to have their own community, not mixing with average people often. What was it that Colin had called me? A mundy, I think. Fables didn't mix with mundies.

Colin. What was I going to do about Colin? I had screamed that I was dead and then ran out of the room. What was I going to say to him?

I started listening to Bigby and Crane's conversation again instead of worrying about it. It actually seemed like Crane was trying to make Bigby feel better. I was pretty surprised. Maybe Crane wasn't such a jerk after all.

Crane and Bigby kept talking, and soon they got on the subject of Snow herself. "I guess it's an odd thing to wonder," Crane started, "but what was she thinking when you last saw her?" Bigby looked out the window at a passing car, then turned back to Crane. "She just told me to be careful," he answered. Crane's face formed a tight smile. "She was always fond of you, Bigby," he said

I kept staring out the window, but I felt myself smile a bit. _She be your bae! _I thought. The more I thought about it, the more I realized how badly I fit in with this decade. I figured out that it was the 80's, but I seemed to be more accustomed to the 21st century.

I remember watching t.v. on the first model of one, I had ridden in carriages, and I had been on the Mayflower, yet I used the word _bae. _I confused myself sometimes.

I wanted to smile again as the thought hit me, but I kept it in. Bae, or bæ, was also a Danish word for poop. I had no idea how that slipped past society. I'm pretty sure Danish speaking people got a good laugh out of it though.

I started listening to Crane again, the conversation was on a new subject.

"I don't know what to say, Bigby," he said. "We just-we need to put an end to this!" The car started slowing down, and I realized that we were back at The Woodlands. I reached to my side to unbuckle my seat belt, then remembered that cars didn't have seat belts until 1984. Not in New York anyway. It was 1983. Just one more year until people stopped flying out their windshields.

"There has been two murders in just as many days," Crane continued as he opened his door. "If we don't unearth our culprit and soon, there is likely to be another one on our doorstep tonight."

Crane stepped out onto the street, Bigby now opening his own door. "I'll get it done," he replied as he stepped out of the car. "Please, Bigby. For Miss White," Crane said.

I started getting out of the car, still listening. "I got it!" Bigby snapped, making me tense. I heard glass break as he slammed his door. I stepped onto the street, seeing Crane glare at Bigby before he walked towards the gate.

I followed, not sure what I was supposed to do once we got inside. I caught the gate as Crane let it slam back, looking back at the cracked passenger window of his car. Since the gate had almost hit me in the face, I let myself be happy about the damage that Bigby had caused.

I didn't know what to think about Crane. He'd do something nice for you, then spit on your shoes.

When we walked inside the building, I turned to Bigby. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked. He sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "Just, go back to my apartment," he answered. I nodded.

Bigby and Crane walked towards a set of stairs that, I assumed, led to a basement in which Tweedle Dee was being held. I watched them go down the stairs, then went over to the elevators. I pressed the button and waited, looking over at the guide to make sure I had the right floor in mind.

Soon, I heard the ding of the elevator as the doors opened. I stepped inside and pressed the button for the second floor, once again remembering Colin. I guess I'd just figure it out as I went.

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open and I walked into the hall. _204, _I thought. _Apartment 204. __  
><em>

I really hoped it was apartment 204. I had a terrible memory.

I turned the corner, looking for the door with 204 on it. As I walked, I realized how tired I was. How long had I been awake? I wanted to take a shower too. That would be nice. Then again, the size and state of Bigby's apartment didn't promise me hot water.

Finally, I found 204. I pushed open the door, wrinkling my nose at the smell of cigarette smoke. I shut the door behind me, then walked over to Bigby's chair. I sighed when I saw Colin in the chair. I knew he was going to be there, that was why I had walked over to the chair in the first place, but I had no idea how to wake him up.

First, I poked him. Then, I poked him harder. Finally, I just pushed him with my finger. All I got was a snore. I rolled my eyes and sighed. On my last attempt, I shook him as hard as I could. He opened one eye.

"What?" he asked, not exactly happy about being woken up. "You know that you're not supposed to be in Bigby's chair," I answered. "So you might want to get out of it before he gets here."

"When's that gonna be?" Colin questioned. I thought about it. "Probably not for a while," I said. Colin closed his eye. "Then I'll get out of it in a while."

"Not a good idea," I said. "Bigby's not exactly glitter and gumdrops right now." Colin opened his eye again. "Is he ever?" he asked. It hadn't taken me long to figure out that, no, he wasn't. "No," I said, "but right now he's probably gonna tear someone's head off if they look at him funny." My eyes widened. "I forgot," I said. Colin sat up. "What?" he asked.

"Snow's head was found on the steps in front of the building last night," I said quietly. "It's pretty obvious, but she was dead."

"Holy shit," Colin said. "Bigby is probably pissed." I shook my head. "More like...I don't know, he's just kinda sad," I said. "But then again, he did break Crane's passenger side window. Maybe he is angry."

Colin got out of the chair. "If I know Bigby, he's not going to stop until he finds out who killed her," he said. "Won't sleep, won't eat, you name it." I sat down on the floor under the window, watching as Colin sat next to the t.v.

"He must've really cared about Snow," I said. Colin nodded. "Yep," he said. "He tried to deny it, but anyone could see it." My eyes drifted up to a random spot on the wall. "I guess so," I replied.

I took a deep breath, wanted to get off the subject of Snow, but also not wanting to start the conversation that I was about to. "About before," I started, "ignore that. I get frustrated really easily sometimes." Colin raised an eyebrow. "You said you were dead."

"Yep, I did," I answered. "But do I look dead to you?" Colin answered simply, "No."

I was about to reply, when there was a knock at the door. I got up, wondering who the heck would knock on Bigby's door. The person knocked again, so I walked a bit faster. I opened the door to a person who really _was _dead.

"Snow?"


	14. Chapter 14: What Big Eyes You Have

**Guess who's got a week out of school? Me! Guess who got sick before that week even started? That's right, me!**

**The good news is that all that's left of it now is a stuffy nose, and even that is almost gone. In fact, I feel really happy, because on Monday morning, I was still asleep. Too many comas? Oh well. I'm, too, happy, to, care,.**

**This is where it gets confusing. Episodes two and three are gonna mix. You'll see how in this chapter. At least a bit anyway.**

**Responses: **

**To FineChyna: Well, you have realistic about it. She's twelve, so she's probably not going to be allowed down there. Besides, I don't see why they'd even want her down in the basement, since she's not a Fable. Or important. *sighs***

**To chares: Thanks! I fixed all the errors that I saw, so hopefully there aren't any left.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: What Big Eyes You Have<strong>

I didn't really know what to think. Snow was right in front of me, her head still attached. No stiches, staples, or duct tape could be seen. I just stared at her, barely aware of what she was saying, at least until she said my name.

"Hannah?"

I blinked. "How?" I asked, snapping out of my daze. Snow shook her head, sighing a bit. "I know that there are a lot of questions that you want to ask, but I'll have to answer them later," she said. "Right now, I need to find Bigby. Do you know where he is?"

I nodded, my brain slowly catching up to the conversation. "He went down to the basement with Crane," I answered. "They were going to interrogate one of the Tweedles." Snow shifted her weight to her other foot, then replied, "I hope that they learn something useful, the Tweedles have a history of being difficult."

"You'd better go make sure that Bigby knows that you're, um, alive," I said. "He seemed pretty depressed about it." Snow smiled slightly. "That's what I plan to do," she replied. "Thank you." She started to turn around, but I stopped her.

"What about The Woodsman?" I asked. "No one said anything about him, so I'm assuming that Bigby didn't find him at the Trip Trap." Snow nodded. "I think you're right," she said. "We'll have to find him after the glamour on the body wears off."

I was curious now. "Glamour?" I pressed. Snow smiled apologetically. "I'll have to tell you about those later," she answered. "I have to go, though." I nodded, feeling a bit guilty that I had kept her from going to the basement. "Right, sorry."

I watched as Snow walked down the hallway towards the elevators, then shut the door when she went around the corner and out of sight. When I turned around, Colin was walking out of the kitchen.

"What's a glamour?" I asked him. Colin went back to his spot next to the t.v. and sat down. "Something I don't have," he answered. I walked over to my own spot under the window and sat down too. "Okay," I said, "but what does it do?"

"It lets Fables who aren't human look like they are," Colin responded. "That's a pretty necessary thing, considering more than half of the people in this building have fur or horns."

"So does Bigby have one?" I asked. Colin shook his head. "No," he said. "He got cut with a bloody knife or something." I frowned. "Wouldn't that give you all kinds of diseases?" I asked. Colin shrugged. "Maybe," he replied. "You can ask him about it if you want."

"No thanks," I said. I laid my head back against the wall, my eyes feeling heavy. A nap seemed like a very good idea. I closed my eyes, holding them shut for a few seconds.

When I opened them, I realized that I had fallen asleep. Colin was back in Bigby's chair, but I was to tired to wake him up again. I laid down on the floor, taking off my jacket to use as a pillow. Colin started snoring, but even that couldn't keep me awake. I felt like a walking corpse.

I closed my eyes and immediately began to dream.

* * *

><p>I was sitting up in a bed, and there was a faint beeping to my left side. I was still tired for some reason. A white, scratchy blacket was covering me, but I could tell that, even if it wasn't soft, it was keeping me warm.<p>

I looked to my right, where a woman sat in a small blue-cushioned chair. It looked like the ones you would find in waiting rooms. She was asleep, her face pale and tired. Her blond hair was dull and slightly unkept. Despite this, she still looked very pretty.

I looked towards the front of the room, where I could hear all kinds of noises. Voices, squeaks, doors opening and closing, and the occasional ding of an elevator. Inside this room though, no sound was made.

I looked back at the woman in the chair, then froze. She was looking at me, wide awake. She slowly got up, then walked towards the bed. She opened her mouth to speak, but as soon as the first word left her lips, a splitting pain ran through my head.

I couldn't hear her anymore, I couldn't hear anything. I started to fall asleep again. My eyes grew heavy, and I willingly shut them. Her words started coming back, but they were messed up. They sounded like she was talking underwater. They were lulling me to sleep. The pain in my head was gone now, and only the faint pound of my heartbeat was in it's place. It was slow and calming.

Then her words were clear again. "Wake up!"

* * *

><p>I sat up fast, my heart pounding hard. I blinked, my vision a bit foggy. I looked around, seeing no one. It was really dark, so I assumed it was pretty late. Since I wasn't going to fall back asleep anytime soon, I stood up and stretched. It sounded like I snapped in half, but it felt good.<p>

I didn't really know what to do. I couldn't leave the apartment, and I wasn't hungry enough to order food. I looked around again, this time seeing Colin in Bigby's chair, still asleep. And snoring.

Luckily, someone knocked on the door. I made sure my hair wasn't all over the place, then walked over and opened it. Snow was on the other side, her usual beige coat and blue skirt replaced with a completely black outfit, save for what I think was a red shirt underneath.

She was silent, just staring at me. "What's wrong?" I asked, an odd feeling creeping into my stomach. "Snow, what happened?" She continued to look at me in shock, then said, "Your eyes..."

I knew what she was taking about. I knew what was wrong with my eyes. I couldn't help but ask, though. "What's wrong with my eyes?" I asked calmly. Snow didn't answer in the same tone. "They're yellow!" she gasped.

Well fudge.


	15. Chapter 15: SelfieQueen

**I did it again...I typed a chapter that got me stuck. Not 'cause I made a huge plot twist (which I actually kinda didn't), but because I have no idea how certain characters would react. I can do this though. I will do this! ****I'll start with this: **

**Happy Thanksgiving! To those who live where it's celebrated anyway. ****(you know who you are) To the rest of the world, enjoy your completely normal day!**

**And can I get a break for this one thing. I had no idea how to type déjà vuish/ vu-ish. My bad if I type it wrong.**

**And there is Swedish in this chapter. Translations are at the bottom. To anyone who actually speaks it, then I'm sorry if I accidently put something offensive because I didn't type the correct word. I don't have copy and paste, so I have to keep looking back and forth.**

**Responses: **

**To FineChyna: That was really long, so I guess I'll respond like this. 1. You made _me _get weird images when I read that. Most of them were kind of funny. 2. Hm. That's good to know. 3. It's the Matrix, duh. (blue or red pill?) 4. I have something planned for that that might be kinda weird. 5. Thank you! That is for all of that line. And, well, here it is! **

**To Panda Palooza: Yeah, but my messed up brain came up with an equally messed up solution. (At first anyway)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: #SelfieQueen<strong>

I was kinda annoyed with my eyes at this point. They would be perfectly normal one second, then they'd be all like, _You know what? Imma turn yellow for no reason! _It seriously bothered me. I didn't know what caused them to do it. Maybe fear? The first time they turned yellow was when I saw Bigby rip off somebody's arm. The second time (which was now), I had had a nightmare. Sort of. **  
><strong>

What at was with that dream anyway? It was weird, and made no sense. All it did was give me a headache, not to mention get me back into the Business Office. Though, I wasn't wanting to do that. Honestly, the place creeped me out a bit. There was an actual body hanging from a rope in the back. Maybe. It might've been an empty suit of armor, but it still gave me the creeps.

And now I was freaking out. Geez, my thoughts were gonna be messed up.

I snapped my head to the door when I heard it squeak, watching as Snow walked in with Bigby at her heels. Again. This was déjà vu-ish. Once again, Bigby looked pretty, um, _grumpy_, and Snow looked a bit worried. At least this time they wouldn't try to erase my memories.

What at would they do instead? They'd probably just want to know what was going on. How was I supposed to answer them, though? I couldn't yell that I was dead and then run from the room like I had done with Colin. In fact, my butt was probably never going to leave this chair until I told them what they wanted to know. Honestly though, I didn't know myself, so how could I answer them?

Then I thought up a really stupid plan.

"All right," Bigby said, rubbing his face, "you know why you're in here, so before we ask anything, try answering." I mentally slapped myself, then answered, "Idk." I then continued. "I just wanted to be the #SelfieQueen on Facebook." Bigby shook his head. "What?"

I almost smiled. I knew this wasn't going to last long, but it was providing great entertainment. It was helping me calm down. "You see, PewDiePie put out this new video on YouTube," I said. "It made me wanna become the #SelfieQueen." Before anyone could say anything, I went on. "So I took selfies everywhere." Then, my fun ended.

"Quit fucking around with us!" Bigby yelled. "Be serious!" I flinched. I still couldn't tell them, though. "Fine," I said. "_Jag är i något som kallas tomrummet, och du är en del av det. Jag vet inte varför mina ögon är gula, så din gissning är lika bra som mina."_

"In English," Bigby growled. I actually felt like crying. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just tell them, it was against the rules. I couldn't break the rules. "I'm sorry," I whispered, and I kinda was. They seemed worried, and I was the cause. I could tell that Snow was scared, but Bigby was a lot of things. I just knew that they were both worried.

"That's the only way I can say it," I continued. "I'll get in trouble otherwise." Then, I actually did it. I started crying. I didn't mean to, I really didn't, but I was scared of what would happen if I told them. I was scared of what would happen if I didn't tell them. I would be scared no matter what I did. I didn't know what to do, and I just felt so helpless. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and I was pretty sure that both would hurt me pretty bad when I got squashed in between them.

"What if we got Bufkin to translate?" Snow asked. I looked up at her with wide eyes. "You wouldn't be telling anyone, because Bufkin would be the one who actually translates what you're saying into something we can understand." I thought about it. I really hoped that this was an actual loophole.

"Does he know Swedish?" I asked. Snow nodded. "As far as I'm aware," she said. I smiled a bit. "Good," I replied, "It's one of my favorite languages."

After about five minutes, Bigby found Bufkin in the maze of bookshelves at the back of the room. He was drinking, which, I started to believe, he did a lot. After the bottle was confiscated and hidden, Bufkin flew over to the desk that I sat in front of and smiled at me.

I was suddenly nervous. I was still breaking the rules, even if indirectly. I looked down at my hands, which were both laying slack in my lap. "_Jag kommer från tomrummet..." _I said quietly. _"En plats som är helst och överallt."_

Bufkin started translating at that moment. "I come from the Void," he said. "A place that is anywhere and everywhere." I looked at Snow, and she nodded for me to continue. _  
><em>

_"Och en plats där de döda gå innan de dör," _I continued to whisper.

"A place the dead go before they die," Bufkin translated.

_"Jag stannär här tills alt vad som händer härnäst."_

"I stay here until whatever happens next."

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Untranslated sentence : "I'm in something call the void, and you're a part of it. I do not know why my eyes are yellow, your guess is as good as mine.**


End file.
